I'm In Love With My Boyfriend's Brother
by EmmaDecody
Summary: When I was a little girl I used to go to my father every day after school crying because no boy ever liked me. He told me just to wait to see what life would bring me as I got older. I didn't want to wait, but I should've. *Bates motel based story (Emma Dylan)* (some Emma and Gunner as well )*
1. Norman's Blackout

I didn't want to admit it. How could I, Emma Decody, ever like my boyfriend's brother?

Well, it's actually not very surprising. Norman, my boyfriend, was insane. Like, clinically psychotic, yet I still loved him. I knew he meant well and I knew he genuinely cared for me. We had a very special bond. I think he trusts me so much because I try not to treat him any differently just because he has these blackouts. But when he has these blackouts, it scares the living daylights out of me.

He's killed people before without knowing. It's quite sad actually. When he has a blackout I try to snap him out of it but he just completely isn't there. What makes it even harder is that I have to carry around this oxygen tank that helps me breathe. I have cystic fibrosis. It's a pain in the ass and I'm not sure how much time I have left but I'm bound to make it a hell of a good time.

Anyway, two days ago, Norma ran off in a rage after she found out her brother, the man who raped her, had been living with Dylan, her first born, leaving Norman and Dylan to fend for themselves. This was bad for two main reasons. First off, Norman and his mother have this weird relationship... It's like they are both in love with each other or something. I try not to think too much into it though just because it's so gross. Second off, of course, Norman blacked out after freaking out. I heard plates breaking and glasses smashing in the house right next to the hotel, so I ran inside in a panic.

"Dylan, what's going on?" I asked once I saw him in the doorway.

"It's Norman. He is freaking out. I don't know how to stop him."

I ran into the kitchen where he was making the ruckus and called out to him.

"Norman! Norman, listen it's me. It's Emma!" I yelled over the clattering of Norma's china.

"Emma, he's not gonna listen. I have to do something. Stand back okay, and close your eyes." Dylan commanded. I did as I was told. Suddenly all was quiet. I opened my eyes only to find Norman on the ground. Dylan knocked him out.

"Dylan!" I screamed. "What have you done?"

Dylan suddenly wrapped me in his arms and told me to go home.

"No, I'm not leaving. Who knows what Norman will do when he wakes up? I can't put you in that situation all by yourself. I'm staying and that's final."

"But what about your health? Emma I can't have you in danger," he expressed to me.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I know my limitations."

"Thank you, Emma," he smiled at me.

"Sure," I blushed. "Now let's get Norman up to bed."

I strapped my oxygen tank to my back. We picked Norman up, Dylan lifting him from his shoulders and I from his feet. I laughed.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"It's just that... We are carrying Norman like he's a piece of furniture." I giggled. Honestly, Norman weighed so much more than I could've guessed. And it's not that Norman being unconscious was funny, it's just the way we were carrying him.

We slowly went up the long flight of stairs leading to Norman's room. Once we got there and laid Norman down on his bed, I took his sheets and covered him up. He looked so peaceful for someone who just got knocked out. I kissed his forehead. He was burning up. I quickly got up to get him a cold washcloth and when I returned, Dylan was bent over him, a tear sliding down his cheek. I walked over to him. He turned to me as I applied the cold, wet washcloth to Norman's forehead.

"She has to come back..." Dylan said to himself.

"She will," I blurted out. "She can't leave Norman alone for long. It's impossible. I just know it."

"I wish Norma would care about me just as much as she cares about Norman," he said quietly. I felt very sad for him. I hugged him and murmured in his ear that I could care about him as much as Norma cares about Norman.

Wait. That sounded so much more sexual than I intended. I only meant to console him, and I really did mean what I said. He backed away from me slowly and told me he was going to clean up the kitchen and that I should stay and watch Norman.

"If he wakes up holler out my name okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay," I replied, my cheeks burning thanks to my previous comment. So, I pulled up a rocking chair, sat down in front of his bed, and without warning, fell asleep.


	2. My Punishment

He touched me gently, his hands running across my cheek. I smiled against his touch. My body was on fire, and I could start to feel myself letting go. His eyes roamed up and down my body and he slowly led me to my bed.

I shot up from the rocking chair. Crap, I fell asleep.

"Dylan? Dylan are you here?" I called, running down the stairs. Norman wasn't in his bed.

"Yeah! Emma we are in the living room." I heard Norman call. Norman! Was he better? I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. I think I love him...

When I saw him, I ran up and wrapped my legs and arms around him as his lifted me in the air, kissing my lips.

"How are you feeling? God, I was so worried about you. Do you remember anything?"

"Emma, not now," Dylan said, acting strange. Somewhat mad. He was right though. It was too soon.

"I'll make you guys breakfast!" I announced, smiling ear to ear. They both smiled back. I walked into the kitchen and opened the blinds. That's better! I headed to the refrigerator and grabbed some eggs and milk. I wanted to make them French toast. That's what my dad makes me when I get back from the hospital. Speaking of which, I need to call my dad to explain to him why I didn't come home last night. I called him, sweating nervously.

"My God, Emma, must you really scare me like that? Why didn't you answer my calls?" My dad demanded.

"Dad I'm so sorry. Norman had a freak out last night and I needed to stay with him to make sure he would be okay. I was worried dad. And I was going to call you but I fell asleep. I just sat down in a chair and found myself asleep."

"Emma come home, we need to talk."

"Okay. I'm coming." I hung up the phone. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. It simply wasn't fair. I just wanted to help Dylan and Norman. I walked into the living room, seeing the two of them whispering, obviously having a serious conversation. But I didn't care enough to ask about it. "Guys, I have to go. I'm so sorry. It's my dad. He's mad at me cuz I didn't call him last night. I left the kitchen a mess. I'm sorry for that too."

Norman looked at me sympathetically. "It's okay Emma, don't worry. You're just another woman to walk out on me."

"Norman!" Dylan said. "Stop it. This is your girlfriend. Treat her like one. Emma has always been here for you. How dare you talk to her like that? This isn't her leaving you because she chooses to. Her dad is making her. She'll be back later tonight." He looked up at me with a questioned look on his face.

"I'll try with everything I've got." I said, my voice quivering. I attempted to hug Norman, but he shrugged me off and went to the basement, probably to continue stuffing the rabbit he's been working on. Dylan went down the stairs with Norman, shouting at him for pushing me away.

I walked out the door, tears now falling down my face. I got into my orange bug and drove home sobbing, AlunaGeorge playing on the radio.

When I walked into my front door, my dad was standing with his arms crossed right in front of me. I've never told anyone this but my dad abuses me. He seems like this nice, British guy when really it's only an act.

"Please dad... Don't do this. I'm sorry. But I need to get more oxygen. I can't breathe very well." He growled and pulled my oxygen tank away, ripping my nasal cannula out. I started to panick. "Dad..." I choked out. "I can't br-". I lost my voice. I couldn't get any air in. He slapped me across my face, sending my nerves into a stinging frenzy. He then threw me a new oxygen tank and nasal cannula. I quickly and clumsily put it back in my nose and breathed a sigh of relief.

My dad was evil. I ran up to my room, tears running down my face even faster than before. My tears made my cheek burn. I touched where he had hit me and I felt something warm and wet. I pulled my hand away only to discover that I was bleeding. Oh gosh, how am I going to hide this? He's never hit me where people could potentially see. It was always on my back. He'd take his belt and whip me with it until I couldn't even react to the pain anymore because my back would be entirely numb.

I got up to wash the wound. It stung and I winced. Ouch. It wouldn't stop bleeding. Do I need stitches? I asked myself. I should at least visit the doctors to double check, so I hopped in the hot shower, got dressed, and did my makeup as best as I could, working around the scratch. I ran out to my car before my dad could see.

On to the hospital I go. It's funny how he told me we "needed to talk".


	3. Lies

I parked my car right up front thanks to my handicapped sign. I had to drive with one hand and hold a bloody towel to my face with my other hand. When I removed the towel, I realized that it was soaked with blood. Oh no, I'm probably going to need stitches. I walked into the urgent care in hope for at least some pain relief.

"Name and date of birth?" My nurse asked me not bothering to look up.

"Heidi, it's me," I said. I'm here so often that most of the nurses and doctors know me. It's not a very big hospital to begin with.

"Emma! Oh my gosh, what happened to you sweetie?" She immediately took me back into a hospital room. I sat on the cot while she washed her hands.

"I fell earlier today. I work at Bates Motel off of the highway and I decided to get a glass vase for the office but I tripped and fell. The glass shattered and cut me." I hate lying but I can't pluck up the courage to tell anyone about my father. It would ruin him. And although he abuses me, I still love him. I mean, he raised me.

"That it did! I'll get you cleaned up here. Let's see if you need stitches okay?" She pulled out some cleaning supplies and put on her gloves. She came over to me and told me to try not to move, even though it may sting a little. She touched my wound and I flinched. "I'm sorry honey. I need to check to see if you have any glass still lodged in there." I shut my eyes tight and bit my tongue.

"Well it looks like you got lucky. I don't see any little pieces of glass. But I still have to clean it. It's gonna hurt again, Emma. Just be strong with me okay?" I shook my head yes. She dabbed some disinfectant on her fingers and very gently touched my cut.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I yelped.

"Hold on Emma, it's clean. I'll put some numbing medicine on it now." Thank goodness! Once she applied it, I could already feel my cheek go numb. It was paradise. "And you don't need stitches!"

"Thank you so much Heidi," I hugged her.

"Of course. I'm gonna prescribe you some pain medication okay? Pick it up in the pharmacy. Oh! Let me check your vitals really quickly. I need to make sure you are still healthy." She meant if my cystic fibrosis was getting any worse.

Once she was done, I was set free. I walked to the pharmacy, picked up my medicine, and got back into the car. Now how am I going to explain this to Norma?

I arrived at the motel fifteen minutes later, a scarf wrapped around my head so that I could hide my cheek. I noticed a new car in the lot. I wonder if anyone checked them in. I ran into the office and flipped the "closed" sign to "open". Then, I walked out dragging my oxygen with me peeking around the corner. The car was still there.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I can check you in now! Sorry for the weight!" Nothing happened. "Hello?"

I walked up to the car and peeked in the window. Was that Norma's wallet? I ran into the house, not bothering to knock. "Norma?!"

"Emma," she said. "Norman's trying to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're back." She nodded her head and walked into the kitchen. "Where's Dylan?" I asked.

"Dylan? Oh he's working. Emma, what's wrong with your face?"

"I was totally not paying attention and cut myself with one of my dad's taxidermy knives." There goes another lie. I didn't want her thinking that there could be broken glass at her motel. Cutting myself with a knife seemed the safest way to go. "Is Norman working today?"

"Yes. He's finishing up getting dressed. He will be down here shortly. I'm going to go run some errands. Mind taking care of the desk for me?"

"Yeah, sure, of course not." Norma smiled and walked out of the house. As her car pulled away, Norman cane walking in. "Hey Norman."

"Hello, Emma."

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Emma. I need to talk to you," Norman said as he dragged me out of the house to the office.

"Norman, what's wrong?" He looked at me nervously.

"Did I do anything that night mother left? Like..." He trailed off, "did I blackout?"

I thought about how I should answer. "Yes, but Dylan and I took great care of you."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah. He was really worried." I took Norman's hand and kissed it. "Everything's okay. Your mom is back and I'm here. You're fine," I reassured him. He took me into an embrace them pulled away and kissed me.

He tasted amazing. The way his lips tugged on mine made me blush, and when he snaked his tongue into my mouth I melted. He was so gentle about it. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As our kiss got more passionate, Norman and I ran into the office. He slammed my body up against the wall and pin my hands down. As he started kissing my neck I could start to feel myself getting wet. I never did that. I let out a soft moan.

Suddenly there was a knock on the office door.

"Oh gosh!" I whispered. I adjusted my nasal cannula and brought my oxygen tank along with me to open the door. "Dylan?" I asked as I opened the door. "Norma said you were working. I'm sorry." I could feel my face heat up.

"Uh Emma? What's that red spot on your neck?" Crap! Why did Norman have to give me a hickey? Dylan bright up his fingers and slowly caressed the spot.

"Oh? I have a red spot? I have some ointment in my car. I'm gonna go get it. It's probably my C.F.," although I knew perfectly well that was just some dumb excuse as to getting out of the awkward situation.

"Oh and Emma? Your hair is a bit-" he motioned with his hands as though my hair was super messy.

"Thanks Dylan," I laughed. He looked back at me with a smile, but sort of a sad smile. I wonder what is bothering him.


	4. The Hike

I was working in the office the next morning when I heard the door open.

"Hey Norman! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good Emma. But I am going out with mother today. We are going to Portland."

"Whoa, why?"

"She wants to leave for a couple days. A vacation of sorts. You have the weekend off," he spoke, grabbing his coat. "Just lock up when you're done. I'll see you later, Emma." He hugged me tight.

"Bye Norman. Be safe, okay?" He nodded and got into his mom's car. Norma waved at me as she drove away.

Well that was completely unexpected. I decided to stay and get some homework done. I turned on some music and started singing along.

I pulled out my math homework. Trig. Ugh. I had my calculator at the ready. I started plugging in numbers on the calculator until my favorite song came on and I had to stand up and dance. I danced around the office with my oxygen tank until I turned around and saw Dylan watching me.

"Oh my gosh, Dylan!" I broke down laughing. "As you can tell I love this song."

"Yeah. Keep going, don't mind me," he chuckled. I continued dancing until the song ended, giggling and stumbling around. He watched the whole time laughing along with me. "Hey Emma?" He asked once we both calmed down.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you want to go out today? I mean, I know Norman and Norma went to Portland and I don't want you to be bored. Plus, I should thank you for helping me out with Norman that night he..."

"Uh, yeah, sure!" I clapped and jumped around. Let me just get my stuff.

I walked and grabbed my backpack and jacket, then walked out the door with Dylan. "I gotta lock up," I told him. I shut off the lights, turned the open sign to closed, and locked the door. "Okay! Where to?"

"How about we walk around on the beach?"

"Let's go hiking through the forest first! I love the forest. I go there whenever I need to think or have some alone time." I looked at him.

"Perfect. I packed us a picnic as well."

"Really? That's awesome. I'm so excited!" I smiled. We walked over to his truck and he helped me into the passengers side. My oxygen tank got tangled so it took me a minute to get situated. "Sorry. C.F. comes with many disadvantages."

Dylan looked at me with pity.

"Please, don't look at me like that. I get enough pity from my doctors," I said, irritated, yet I regretted it immediately. "I'm so sorry, Dylan. I didn't mean it. I'm just tired of having this disease."

"Emma, it's fine. Don't worry." Dylan shut my door then got into the drivers side of the car. I always say bad stuff like that. I shouldn't. Especially with Dylan. It isn't fair to him, after all he does for me. He turned on the ignition and the radio started to play. R U Mine was on.

"Arctic Monkeys fan?" I asked and without letting him answer said, "Me too."

"Haha, yeah. They're great." He turned up the radio and began driving us to the forest right next to White Pine Bay beach. It was such a beautiful day. I rolled down the window and let the cool air hit my face. I pulled my hair in a ponytail so that it wouldn't whip around my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet air. What a wonderful feeling. Finally being able to breathe without any sign of my cystic fibrosis. I can't explain how difficult it is for me sometimes.

Dylan was looking at me when I opened my eyes, a big smile plastered on his face.

"What?" I blushed.

"You're just really beautiful, Emma." Wow. I can't believe he just said that to me. I could feel my face heating up. I grabbed at my oxygen tank holding it up for him to see.

"Even with this big thing? He's my pet, he follows me wherever I go," I winked.

"Yes, Emma, even with that." He was being very serious. I gave him a weak smile.

When we got to the forest, Dylan opened the trunk and got out the picnic he made. I was busy manipulating my oxygen tank, trying to fit it into my backpack.

"Here, let me help," Dylan said.

"Thanks, Dylan."

"Okay, we're all set. Ready, Emma? Are you sure this is healthy for you?"

"Hush. Of course it is. I know my limits." Dylan nodded his head and began walking. He started walking quite quickly about ten minutes into our hike. We hadn't been talking, just enjoying the scenery, but with him walking that fast, and me trying to keep up, I soon began having trouble breathing. Dylan didn't notice and kept walking. I continued walking as fast as I could but it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Dylan!" I yelled before going into a coughing fit. Breathe, Emma, breathe! I told myself. I clutched at my chest and sat down. I grabbed my inhaler and gave myself two puffs. I already started feeling better.

"Emma!" Dylan came racing after me. "Why didn't you tell me to slow down?" He came and sat next to me.

"Because," I paused. "I don't want my C.F. to rule my life. I want to overcome this. But I can't if I just give up."

"Emma, you aren't giving up. Taking care of your body isn't giving up, it's keeping yourself healthy. Trust me, I've giving up plenty of times and I can tell you that you have never even come close to giving up. And maybe I need to take my own advice because selling pot for an occupation isn't the safest nor healthiest thing." Dylan ran a hand through his hair. "Look, what I mean is is that you are the strongest girl I know, Emma, and you need to give yourself more credit. I mean, you even decorated your oxygen tank. You're making light of the situation. You have to keep doing that. Make light of every situation and stay healthy. Don't ever put yourself in danger like that again. I'm so sorry for walking too fast. I wasn't thinking." He got up and walked ahead of me, but not to leave me alone in the forest. He needed a moment to himself.

"Dylan? You're the best," I peered over at him.

"So are you, Emma."


	5. Keep This A Secret

Once I got my composure back, we decided to continue walking at a speed that didn't cause me any discomfort.

"You doing well?" Dylan asked, looking hopeful.

"All is well, Mr. Massett," I teased.

"Mr. Massett? Oh Ms. Decody, how you entertain me," he laughed.

"Shut up." I pushed him forward. I was looking around at all the scenery until I spotted a little baby rabbit. I tapped Dylan and pointed. He immediately smiled.

"Let's try to pet it," he whispered. He grabbed my hand and led me towards the rabbit. We were silent until my oh-so-lovely oxygen tank rattle, causing the rabbit to ran away.

"Dammit! I hate this thing," I pouted.

"It's probably for the better. That baby could have bit us. Then we might get rabies!" He jumped up and tickled me.

"Dylan!" I cried out laughing. "Dylan, stop!" I fell to my knees in a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay," he sighed as he stopped. "You win."

"I win? You just tickled me until I fell to the floor! Pffft!"

Dylan chuckled and we continued on to the beach. When we finally reached there, I was out of breath again.

"Here. This is a good place to eat, don't you think?" Dylan asked.

"Here... is... fine," I heaved. I went into another coughing fit and this time I couldn't stop. "Dylan?" I managed to get out. "Water!"

He rushed to get me water. He ran to me and opened the cap.

"Drink," he commanded. I did and it felt wonderful.

"Sorry, there's just a lot of crap built up in there that I need to get out." I paused. "I hate to ask this of you but do you mind banging on my chest? Usually my dad has the honors but..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, just tell me what to do."

I crawled down and laid flat on the beach's sand. "Okay, put your hands here." I put them on my chest. I could see that he was uncomfortable but I really needed him to help me. "Now, bang on my chest like this." I demonstrated for him.

"Okay..."

He softly banged on my chest.

"Okay, yeah, you're gonna have to do it harder."

"I don't wanna hurt you," he said with worried eyes.

"It's okay, you won't. Im stronger than I look." I put my hands up to my hips and smiled. He grinned and started banging on my chest a bit harder. I nodded, showing him he was doing well. I could feel my lungs swell up so I began to cough. I coughed so hard that I quickly rolled onto my stomach and propped myself up as the gunk came up.

"I'm sorry. There is phlegm on the sand. I'll clean it up."

"No, Emma, I'll get it."

"You really don't have to. I already cause your family enough trouble as is. I try to be a part of it as much as I can. You don't know how much this family means to me. I just never feel like I belong."

"Yeah, I get it."

"You, too." He nodded his head. We stared at each other for a second until he broke the silence.

"Hungry?"

"Loads." I kicked sand over the phlegm before following him.

We went back over to the picnic blanket and Dylan started pulling food out from the basket.

"Here you are," Dylan said while handing me a sandwich.

"Thanks!" He then pulled out some fruit. Strawberries, apples, and kiwi. My mouth started to water. And finally he pulled out some brownies.

"For dessert." He winked at me.

I dug in, enjoying every bite. Dylan was actually quite the character. He made light conversation about his job as we ate.

"I just want you to be careful, Dylan. That's a really dangerous job. I can't imagine going around selling weed... I can't imagine you getting hurt or getting into some type of trouble either. You are one of the only sane people in my life right now and I'd hate to lose that, you know?" He note his head.

"I have practice with it. Most of the time, I know what I'm doing."

"Most of the time," I repeated him. He smirked. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

We ate in silence the rest of the time, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

"It's so beautiful here, I could fall asleep just because it's so peaceful."

"Go ahead. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Really?" He nodded. Wow. He's so amazing. I'd do anything to kiss him right now. Wait, what? I must be really tired. With that thought, I fell asleep.

I felt freezing water hit my face, startling me.

"What the hell?"

"Get up sleepy head! I let you sleep for two hours, now it's time to get up!" Two hours? Oh my... I stood up. "Come on!" He ran towards the ocean and pulled off his shirt. He was beautiful. I lost my breath. How could someone be so built? I froze. "Emma! Come on!" He moaned.

"Coming!" I skipped towards him, dragging along my "pet" as he jumped into the ocean.

"I'm leaving this right here." I took off my nasal cannula and left it with my oxygen in the sand.

"Now you need to promise me that _you'll_ be careful," He mocked.

"I promise." I slowly went into the ocean. It was freezing! I held out my hand for Dylan to grab it to keep me steady from the current.

"I gotcha," he said. All around us colorful fish were swimming. It was so amazing. I've never seen so many fish in my life, let alone this colorful.

"This is the bees knees!" I cheered.

After we could feel our bodies start to prune, we decided it was time to head back home. When we got to his car, he helped me get in once again and luckily this time my oxygen didn't get tangled in my feet.

He started the car once we were situated and began driving me back to the hotel where my car was.

"Dylan, I really had a wonderful time," I beamed as he pulled in the vacant parking lot.

"Me too, Emma. We should do it more often."

"Agreed." I hopped out of the car and was getting into mine as I remembered something. "Oh and Dylan? Keep this a secret. You know, what we did today. I don't want Norman getting the wrong idea."

He nodded with a frown on his face. I ignored it as he pulled out of the parking lot, waving to him and shouting, "Thank you again!" He honked his horn.

I got into my car and decided I'd go home at a reasonable hour. I still felt tired. I can't wait until I can get in my bed and sleep... Until my cellphone rang. Unknown number...


	6. Unknown Number

I don't usually answer unknown numbers, but I wasn't sure if Norman was calling from a pay phone, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"I recommend you stay away from Dylan."

"Who is this?" My heart began beating fast.

"Let's just say I'm someone who you do not want to get to know."

"I'm not afraid of you. Dylan is my friend."

"It didn't look like you two were just friends earlier today."

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh sweetheart..."

"Don't call me sweetheart."

"Watch your tongue with me. You have no idea who you're talking to."

"Exactly why you should tell me!"

"If I see you having any type of sexual relationship with Dylan then you will be sorry. Understood?"

I hung up the phone. I was shaking. How did he know my number? I bet he works with Dylan. Maybe it's his boss? Whatever the case may be, I was absolutely terrified. I quickly got into my car and left. I had to focus on my breathing because I'd occasionally find myself holding my breath. I couldn't tell Dylan. That would make his life that much more stressful. I wouldn't do that to him.

When I got home, I went up to my bedroom with all of my paintings up on the wall behind my bed. I stared at them, trying to relax. I loved the larger painting of a ballerina. She was so delicate and beautiful. My dad said she reminded him of me, her dedication and fragility. I was fragile in many ways, but I knew what he meant (my cystic fibrosis). I was dedicated to stating alive though, that's for sure.

I took off my nasal cannula and layed in my bed. I got under the covers. It was already getting dark so I might as well go to sleep. I set my phone down and went to bed.

I heard a shuffling in my room.

"Dad, it's too early. I'll be ready for school in like an hour." I checked my clock. Yep. It was only five o'clock. I always get up at six. I didn't hear a response. He probably went back to bed. Suddenly, I remembered that it was Sunday, not Monday.

I say straight up, looking into the pitch black darkness of my room. I didn't see anything. I was scared. I layed back down and pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"Please don't be a ghost..."

"Oh, darling, I'm no ghost." I heard a whisper. I screamed. I ran and turned on my bedroom light but no one was there. I must be delusional! But I was up now and couldn't go back to sleep, so I pulled out my journal.

 _I know I may sound crazy, but I swear I just heard someone in my room talking to me. What if it's a side effect of my C.F? Do you go crazy when you come close to dying? Am I close to dying? That's what the doctors have been saying. I don't know how to tell anyone. I'm seventeen now and my top life expectancy is 27 years- if that. Andaskiwasn'ttoodoisbeapartofNorman'slife. Nowa days I don't get told anything. I'm just Emma, the girl who works at the front desk for Bates Motel. I practically manage it._

 _Norman and Norma are always with each other either fighting or cuddling. That is really gross to write out. It doesn't make me feel very comfortable._

 _Anyway, Norman's out of town with Norma. It feels so different without him around. Dylan took me out on a picnic yesterday, but it was strictly a friend thing. He_ _was just taking_ _me out to thank me for staying with him that night Norman had his blackout._

 _Norman is really worrying me. He is getting worse. I can see it in his eyes. I want to be with him. I really do. But whenever I try to get close to him he shuts me out by saying his mom needs him or he needs to finish his taxidermy. I've loved him for so long, but now that I have him I don't know if I want to be with him anymore. I mean, I'll always want to be his friend. I just am not certain if he is boyfriend material. What if he hurts me during one of his blackouts? What if I make him mad and he comes after me?_ _I know I shouldn't be thinking these things but it's bound to cross my mind one time or another. I should go._

 _Emma Decody_

 _May 2, 2015_

By now, it was six, so I decided to go downstairs and get some cereal. My dad was sleeping on the couch. Darn it. If I wake him up he's sure to beat me. I heard my stomach growl. I had to get something. I could feel my blog sugar dropping. I couldn't make cereal, no, that'd be too loud. No, I couldn't make toast either. Maybe there's fruit in the fridge... Yes! My favorite! Blueberries.

I quietly removed them from the fridge and tiptoed back up to my room. I turned on my TV very low and watched my favorite movie, An Education. I love Carey Mulligan. She's the best actress of the century.

I imagined myself back in Manchester, applying for Oxford and getting in just like Carey's character. Then falling in love with an older man who would take me to parties and drive me around anywhere I'd want to go. Him wanting to make love to me...

I started munching on my blueberries when I remembered I forgot to write down what had happened with Norma leaving and all that. I opened my journal back up to the page I was last on. Then I saw something that made me tremble with fear. It was a scribble below my entry that read:

 _You aren't crazy, Emma. Oh, and I think you're beautiful with out your oxygen tank hooked up to you. It turns me on knowing you could possibly be dead without it. Maybe I'll take it next time... Leaving you without it..._  
 _-P_


	7. Norman's Collapse

I clutched my oxygen tank to my body. Oh my God... What if he's still here with me right now? I ran downstairs to my dad and woke him up telling him I had to go to the motel because of an emergency.

"No, Emma. You need your rest. You can't keep doing this. You're unwell, and you need to start accepting it. As hard as it is for the both of us, I need you to sleep. I want you around as long as possible," he said, obviously sober enough to be nice to me.

"You can't keep me locked up in here, dad. I want to live. Sleeping my life away for the sake of continuing to live is no way I want to spend the rest of the time I have here. I've told you this dad. Time and time again. You don't understand what it's like to be me." I temporarily forgot about the crazy stalker. "I live every day wondering if it's going to be my last and I think about everything I haven't accomplished yet. I'd hate to die without at least doing the majority of them."

"Well you don't understand what it's like to be your father. I'm all alone in this. Your mother is out of our lives. All I have is you, Emma, and if I lost that, well... I just don't know what I'd do. You think I don't want you to experience as much as possible in the time you have left with me? Of course I do. But I can't just lay here and let you throw your health away. Now go back to sleep, Emma. That's final."

"I understand, dad. I'm sorry." I turned around and walked back up the stairs to my room. Suddenly I had remembered why I asked him to leave. That man. What if he wanted to kill me? I decided to call Dylan. It was getting light outside so maybe he was up.

I was listening to the ring until his voicemail picked up. Oh well. I need to get ready for school. Then I'll worry about this.

I looked through my closet and picked out a red dress and white wedge heels. I have a speech to give in English so I want to look nice today. I decorated my tank with some fake red roses and pearls. Then I put my hair into a high ponytail. My bangs were slightly curled and I thought, for once, I looked beautiful. I put on my makeup, making sure to do my lips in bright red. I lit up my room. I was ready.

That morning, I ran into Norman.

"Hey honey! I missed you." I pecked him on his cheek. He sighed. "Is something wrong?" I always feel like something is wrong with Norman.

"No, Emma. It's just mother is freaking out because she saw me texting a girl."

"Who? Me? Cuz I can explain our relationship to her..."

"No! Don't do that." He stared me down.

"Okay, I won't. I'm sorry, Norman." He nodded his head. "May I ask who exactly you were texting?"

"Bradley." Oh. My heart sank.

"Why are you two texting?"

"Oh don't get all upset, Emma. She's my friend."

"I'm just wondering." Tears were willing up in my eyes.

"She's going through a breakup. I'm helping her stay calm and feel loved."

"What's that supposed to mean? "Feel loved"?" I asked in a distressed tone.

"In going to class." He started walking away from me.

"Norman don't you walk away from me. Maybe your mom will let you but I sure as hell won't." He continued walking. "You know what, Norman? Don't talk to me until you have some answers to give me." I stormed off.

It was in history class when I decided I didn't want to date Norman anymore. I felt like he just completely spaced me out, like I was just a toy he could come to when he wanted a distraction. I know he loves Norma. There's absolutely no doubt in my mind. And that is just sick. I need to break up with him, I just have to find the right time.

When I got to English I looked over at Norman and he was staring off into space like usual. I was first up to give my speech. It was about Poe.

"Everything thinks that Poe was a poor, disturbed gentleman, potentially sick in the mind. Now, although this may be true, today's society has failed to look at his conditions within his personal life. While he was growing up, most of his family died from tuberculosis..." And I continued on until I almost fell asleep hearing myself talk. Everyone clapped when my speech was over and I sighed in relief. I looked at Norman again and he was in the same pose as before, lost within himself.

"Norman, it's your turn!" Ms. Rudy sang. "Norman?" Without warning, Norman completely collapsed. He fell out if his chair, knocking the desk over and falling into Ms. Rudy's body.

"Someone run to the nurse and another run to get the principal! He needs an ambulance!"

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my phone. I had to call and tell Norma what had happened.

"This is Norma Bates speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Bates. This is Emma."

"Hello sweetheart. Are you alright?"

Yes, yes, I'm fine. But Norman isn't." I heard her catch her breath.

"What do you mean? Is he having another blackout? Oh God..." She was panicking.

"No," I said, "But-"

"I'm on my way." And with a click, the line died.

"Someone call Ms. Bates!" Ms. Rudy shouted.

"I already did!" I yelled.

I followed Norman all the way to the nurse's office. They couldn't wake him up. Regret filled my entire body. This is because of what I said...

Norman started convulsing.

"Everyone stand back and don't touch Norman. We have to let him ride it out. That's all you ever can do with seizures." The nurse said. I closed my eyes and prayed until everything went silent.

"Oh shit." I heard a man say.

And then I heard an unforgettable high pitch scream from Norma.

"NORMAN!"


	8. Dylan

Norman had been admitted into White Pine Bay Hospital. He had collapsed and suffered a seizure, and when he was seizing, he bit his tongue. Blood was everywhere. Norma didn't take it well. She hasn't left his side.

He's awake now. He is doing fine. It's hard for him to talk but he grabbed my hand and held onto it for a while. It breaks my heart to see him like this. I've been crying every night since the incident.

Not only was I worried about Norman, I was worried about my safety. What if that crazy guy came back into my room and tried to kill me? I took a puff of my inhaler. I was home, in my bed, listening to Marina and the Diamonds when suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

"Hey, Emma." It was Dylan.

"Dylan! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I know things have been tough recently. I wanted to come and keep you company."

Thank God my dad was out of town. He would be back tomorrow. He had hit me again once I got home, blaming me for Norman's fall. I had a black and blue wrist from him grabbing me so tightly so that he could slap me.

"Emma, why is your wrist all bruised?"

"Oh, I just slammed it in my car door. The damn oxygen tank fucks me up sometimes" I hated lying to him. But I had to. I guess I didn't want to face the humiliation of being victim to my father for all these years. Dylan looked at me questioningly.

"So how have you been?" I changed the topic quickly.

"I've been worn out. My job really takes it out of me sometimes. You know, dealing with pot. It's quite dangerous most of the time."

"Well Dylan, why do you continue doing it?"

"It pays good money. I need the money to live on my own. I have a cabin up in the woods. Wanna come see it?"

"Now?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay!" I was excited. I'd never been to his house before. We got into his truck and headed towards his cabin. It was about fifteen minutes away. When we got there, it was a beautiful sight. The cabin positioned right in front of a lake upon many acres of land.

"Dylan, this is exquisite. I'm so jealous. I wish I could live here with you." I said without thinking.

"Why don't you? I have an extra bed upstairs. Right next to my room." He motioned to the house. "Let's go in. I'll show you."

We walked into his house. It was beautiful. Everything was made of wood. There was such a cozy feeling to it.

"Dylan this is amazing!" He walked over to turn on the gas fireplace.

"Thanks, Emma." He smiled a smile that made me weak. I stumbled a bit. "Whoa... Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah! Just a bit dizzy." I responded.

"Let's get you up to bed then. I'll show you what could be your room if you decide to stay here with me." My heart fluttered. Oh, what I'd give to stay here with him. I'd have to go through my dad first.

He led me up the stairs to a room that had wooden walls and a TV sitting upon a dresser. The bed was what really caught my eye, though. It was a mahogany king bed with red sheets. It was amazing!

"Wow... This place is ridiculous. How do you live here alone? I'd be bringing girls home with me every night!" I said, laughing.

"I have only been wanting to bring one home with me since I met her." He said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You." He said, embracing me in a hug. I pulled away, looking at him with regret because of what I was about to do. Dylan brought his hand up to my face and gently caressed my cheek. He started to lean in. I wanted him to kiss me, but I wasn't about to cheat on Norman. I turned away from him.

"Dylan we can't. I'm with Norman. I don't cheat. I just don't think it's right. But I do want you to kiss me, I truly do. I'll break up with Norman, but you have to give me time. I need to make sure he's all better before I go breaking his heart."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me."

"No, no. It's fine. Sometimes we just get caught up in the moment. I've done it plenty of times. That is why I stumbled, you know? Your smile made me weak. I can barely handle myself in front of you. I yearn for your contact with my skin and for your lips to graze mine but we can't yet. We just can't."

"Emma, its fine. You don't have to explain. I completely get it. I just get scared that Norman might hurt you one of these days. It's really terrifying. I just wish I was with you 24/7 so that I could make sure you're safe. And I know that probably sounds really disturbing but it's the truth. I need you to be safe. I don't really know what I'd do without you. I wake up every morning with you on my mind and how alive and bright you are in this world. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to wake up and think that. I don't want to wake up with an aching heart, wishing that at some point I could at least hold you."

"I can certainly understand that. Sometimes I get scared, too. About my safety, I mean. I can't control Norman when he's having his blackout's. No one can. I don't know how your mom deals with it. I feel deeply for her. I just wish there was something I could do to be able to help your family out. But then again, both of us don't really belong in their circle. So why not make our own? We could call ourselves Dylemma!"

We both started laughing and hugged each other once again.


	9. The Breakup

Norman had returned home the next week after being stable for seventy-two hours in the hospital. He was up in his room reading a book and Norma was out, so I thought it would be a good time to talk to Norman about our relationship. I walked up the long flight of stairs to his room and knocked quietly.

"Mother?" I heard him call. "Come in." I opened his door and peeked inside.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Norman!" I had walked in on him changing his clothes, completely naked.

"It's okay Emma. Just wait outside the door." I did as I was told. My cheeks were on fire and my heart was racing. I'd had just seen my boyfriend naked. "You can come in now."

I walked into his room and he was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head, propping himself up.

"Norman, I have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Why did you say your mother can come in while you were undressed?" He looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"What do you mean? My mother has seen me naked before. She raised me." He argued.

"Yeah, maybe when you were little, but Norman, you're eighteen now. That's totally inappropriate. Do you think that's okay?" I demanded to know from him.

"Emma, if all you did was come in here to bitch to me just because my family doesn't accept you then please, leave." I was taken aback. How could he say that when he knew I was very sensitive to that? I started to cry.

"Okay Norman. Fine. I'll leave. You can continue having your mother all to yourself. Forget about me because we're no longer together." Then I stormed outside of the house. My mascara burned my face as I drove home. The rain made the drive even worse than it already was.

When I got home, my dad told me someone had left a present on my bed and then told me to get rid of it or else I'd go without dinner. I didn't respond and ran up into my room, slamming my door shut. Please let the present be from Dylan! It looked like an easter basket. There were chocolate, sweets, and candy eggs with ribbon inside the basket. I laid down on my bed and started eating my chocolate while watching Jane Eyre, still crying. I searched through the basket to find more chocolate but came across something else. Oh! A card! I got up to read it.

 _My_ _darling_ _Emma_ _,_

 _I_ _saw_ _you_ _at_ _Dylan's_ _house_ _last_ _week_ _._ _You_ _both_ _looked_ _so_ _happy_ _to_ _be_ _with_ _each_ _other_ _._ _It's_ _a_ _pity_ _you_ _didn't_ _listen_ _to_ _me_ _._ _I_ _took_ _all_ _of_ _your_ _spare oxygen_ _tanks_ _. I_ _hope_ _you_ _don't_ _mind_ _._ _The_ _fun_ _has_ _just_ _begun_ _!_  
 _-P_

My breath caught in my throat. I felt myself slowly sway back and forth and my vision got blurry. I hit the ground with a loud thump. Everything went black.

I awoke in a room filled with bright lights and a beeping sound. I looked down at my arms. I had an IV sticking out of one of my hands and felt the all too familiar nasal cannula up my nose. I felt like I was high. I couldn't move very well, and I could barely even open my eyes for more than 3 seconds.

"Emma?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Mmm?" I groaned.

"Emma, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes slowly.

"Norma?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie. I'm here. Your dad was taken into custody. He tried to stuff your body into your car and push it off the bridge, thinking you were dead."

"What?" I cried. Tears ran down my face. How drunk could my dad have been to want to just forget about me like that? Maybe he wasn't even drunk at all. Maybe it was just an easy scapegoat. My head was spinning and I could hear very little.

"What the hell, Norma? You can't just tell her that right now! She's fucking hurt!" It was Dylan. I could tell from his voice and it's tone. My head was spinning and I found myself losing consciousness again. It was just too much to take in.

I woke up two days later. I had found out that I had suffered a concussion that really took its toll on my body. I was luckily given back a bunch of oxygen tanks that were taken to Dylan's house. I felt my hand being held by strong fingers. A thumb brushed across my palm.

"Emma, Emma, can you hear me?" I nodded. "Emma, you're coming home with me. I'm taking you in. They said that I'm old enough to adopt you." I gripped his fingers and opened my eyes.

"You adopted me?" I croaked out.

"Well, not necessarily adopted you but I'm letting you live with me." I smiled.

"Does Norman know?"

"No. We haven't said anything to him about this. He thinks Norma is out trying to stop the bypass from happening. She went back home though. She knows you're in good hands." Oh thank you God! I heard the hospital door open and a doctor and nurse walked in.

"Emma! Hello! You are looking better!" Dr. Evans said.

"Oh really?" I giggled. "I sure don't feel better."

"Well that's certainly not surprising. You took quite a fall. Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Evans asked.

I grew goosebumps. Of course I could remember. Yet, of course, I can't tell.

"I tripped on my bed stand. I'm kind of a clutz." I looked at Dylan with a smile but he wasn't smiling back. I looked back at the doctor. He looked critical too. "Really. I promise."

"Okay Ms. Decody. Well you're doing better so I think it's safe to let Dylan take you home now. He will give you the news about your father, okay? He knows everything." He turned his attention to Dylan. "Take care of her. Here are her prescriptions and books explaining how to care for someone with cystic fibrosis."

"Thank you." He nodded at the doctor.

"Certainly."

"Ready, Em?" Dylan asked me, outstretching his arm.

"Ready."


	10. The Kiss

After I was unhooked from the medical machines and dressed from the hospital, Dylan took me home- well, my new home. He knew that I was exhausted, so he picked me up and carried me to my new room. He laid me down gently on the bed and I situated my nasal cannula on my face

"Do you mind?" Dylan asked me, motioning to the bed..

"Of course not." I scooted over for him as he got in bed next to me.

"Gosh, Emma, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I was so scared you were dead when Norma called and told me what happened. I rushed to the hospital to see you and when I got there you were hooked up to all these kinds of machines. You even had a breathing tube down your throat and your face was all beaten up. Why didn't you tell me your dad abused you? I could've helped."

"I'm sorry... I was scared. I didn't want to be beaten anymore than I already was. That and I tried to live in denial about it. Which is the worst thing to do but that's how I cope. I'm used to things not turning out the way I expect." I started to cry. "And I know I shouldn't be feeling this way but I'm gonna miss my dad. When he wasn't drunk he was very caring to me. Granted he was almost always drunk, though. See, Dylan? I'm just fucked up." I turned away from him. I felt him move towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Please don't say that. You're the least fucked up person I know. You are wiser than people twice your age. And you are the bravest person I know," he whispered in my ear. I turned to face him. He paused for a moment. "You're a freaking' warrior."

We stared at each other for a moment until he kissed me. His hand brushed the hair out of my face and then traced down my neck. He tasted like heaven. His lips tugged on mine with a bit of force and I happily obliged. He licked my lips asking for entrance. I slowly let him in and our tongues began dancing in a soft battle against each other, more passion erupting between us. He pulled away and lifted my neck up and started to kiss it gently. I let out a soft moan which made him get slightly more aggressive. I felt his tongue drawing circles on the place on my neck he was about to suck on. As he sucked he began nibbling a little, too. I let out a louder moan. God, he was so good at this.

His body weight moved until he was leaning over me.

"Give me your hands." Dylan told me. I did as he asked. He took both of them and kissed each finger and each palm. It made my heart sing. I could feel his stubble as he kissed them. I could definitely feel myself getting wet.

After he was done kissing my hands, he forced my arms back next to my head and held them there. Then he lifted my shirt and started kissing down my stomach to my waist. He ran his tongue along where my stomach touched my pants and I shivered in pleasure.

"Oh my God." I sighed. I was in heaven. I couldn't believe how amazing he was.

"Do you like this, Emma?" Dylan asked, looking up at me.

"I do. So much." He grinned and started to take off my pants.

"Now hold on just a moment! I'm not gonna be the only one getting undressed here tonight." I sat up and pulled his shirt up off his head and undid his buckled and slid it off his jeans. "There, now we're even."

"You can touch me if you'd like." Dylan said. I've never seen him act so seductive before. He was a completely different person, but not in a bad way. I suppose I'm just not used to the fact that we are making out. I did want to touch him, so I slid my hands up his torso to his pecks. He was even more muscular than I had thought. I knew I looked shocked because he asked me if I was all right.

"You're just... beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Oh shut up. You know what I mean." We both giggled and he finally took my pants off. I was only in my bra and panties. I blushed like mad as he searched me up and down.

"Emma, you are the prettiest girl I've ever known. How could someone be so gorgeous?" He looked genuinely spell bounded.

"You're so sweet, Dylan." I took off my nasal cannula.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"We're not going under water are we?" He shook his head. "Then I should be fine."

He started to move his head down in between my legs when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell? Hide yourself under the covers, Emma," Dylan commanded. I was terrified. Did someone break into our house? I heard the door creak open. "Who's there?" Dylan shouted. There was no answer. I peeked out of the covers and saw him walk into the middle of the hall. "What the fuck?!" He spat.

"What is it, Dylan? He didn't answer. I got up out of bed and went to go check on him until I saw what he was looking at. On the wall right outside my room was what spelled out, "I WARNED YOU, EMMA DECODY. -P"

My heart stopped. What? How could he have found me?

"Emma, what does this mean?" But I couldn't respond. I was in utter shock. "Emma!"

We looked at each other with terrified looks on our faces, both of us almost naked. I tried to mutter out at least something to him but nothing was coming out. So there was only one thing left to do. I got out my diary to show him.

"Come here," I said.


	11. The Diary

He followed me cautiously, his back turned towards me. I knew he was looking for any intruders. My breathing became even less manageable than it usually was. I could see the goosebumps on my arms and I started to break out in hives.

When we got back to my room, he quietly and quickly shut the door and locked it. I ran over to my luggage and unzipped the main compartment as quietly as I could. I figured it would be packed in here. When I saw it, I grabbed it and pulled it out for Dylan to see.

"What's in it?" He asked, coming towards me.

"It started a little bit ago. I would be in my room writing in my diary and then I'd hear these things in the house that made me believe that I wasn't alone. I'd hear voices..."

"What did these voices say?" He asked.

"They'd say hello and stuff" I said, not wanting to go into detail. I opened up the diary. "Just the other night I was sitting in my bed writing, and when I finished I closed the diary up and left it. But when I came back, the book was open and someone had written in it." I could see his face as he read the words "You aren't crazy, Emma. Oh, and I think you're beautiful without your oxygen tank hooked up to you. It turns me on knowing you could possibly be dead without it. Maybe I'll take it next time... Leaving you without it...

-P"

"Is that why all of your oxygen tanks were gone when we got to the house to collect your things?" Dylan said frantically.

"That's the only explanation I have. I didn't want to tell you because I honestly didn't think it was _thatbi_ g of a deal. I mean, it worried the shit out of me but I didn't think anything would actually come out of it. Plus, with your job and all of that crap going on in your life, the last thing you need to do is worry about me."

"Emma, you are the most important thing in my life. I'd give up the world just to be with you. Have you not figured that out by now?"

"Dylan that is ridiculous. Everything you've ever worked for. This weed business you've got going... First off its one hell of a dangerous job but also it's where your income comes from. And for me to risk that just to be with you without you even knowing... I am the most selfish person known to mankind." And I meant it.

"Emma, I'm not saying you shouldn't have told me. You definitely should've, but I know why you didn't. I know you're intentions were good. I can't be upset with you. It would'nt help our situation anyway." He hugged me tight. "But now I have to figure out who this person is. If you get hurt I won't be able to control myself. I will be even more of a criminal than I am now, and that's a promise." I nodded my head to show him that I understood and that I knew he meant business.

"Okay, so where do we start?" I asked hesitantly.

"Follow me and don't make a sound." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house and to his car. I fumbled with my oxygen tank and he buckled me in. Then we drove off deeper into the forest. Where the hell was he taking me? We arrived at what looked like an old run-down shed. He took out a blank white key card which got us into the building. He held my hand and told me to pick up my oxygen tank so I didn't make any noise. We tiptoed around the building. I thought I was gonna passout. The smell of cannabis overwhelmed all of my sences. I wobbled a little bit.

"You okay?" Dylan whispered.

"Trying not to die here," I whispered back sarcastically, gesturing to the air. He looked away like he was irritated.

"Gunner?" I heard Dylan shout. "Gunner are you here?" No one answered. "Okay, Emma. I'm gonna need you to stay with Norma until I can find this guy," he said, taking me into a room full of guns, where he grabbed one of each and threw them into a giant duffle bag.

"What the fuck? You expect me to go live with her and _Norman_? After our huge fight? How is that even going to work out. He will just ask why I can't stay with my dad and I'll have to tell him and then he will probably go into one of his blackouts and end up killing someone. Maybe even me." I started panicking.

"Okay, well are you comfortable staying with Gunner?" He asked me.

"Yes, that's fine. Who is Gunner anyway?"

"He works with me."

"How old?"

"Your age. 18."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes." He must trust Gunner quite a bit.

"Okay."

We finished up in the marijuana greenhouse and headed straight towards Gunner's.

"Dylan have you even asked him if it's okay?" I questioned him.

"Oh it will be. I'm his boss." He said it so confidently, like it gave him some sort of power over Gunner, which it usually would, but this is completely outside if work. Maybe work never really stops for them.

"I'm scared." I took his hand while we drove.

"Everything will be perfectly fine, Emma. I deal with much more dangerous jobs than this."

"Oh, so your making this a job?"

"I need to keep you safe. Absolutely it is a job."

"Are you going at this alone?"

"Yes, I need to. No one needs to find out about me and you... It's dangerous."

"Because if Norman finds out..." I whispered. Dylan turned his head towards me as we pulled into Gunner's driveway. We both understood that at this point, even as scared as we were, no one was more dangerous than Norman.


	12. Gunner

Dylan got out of his truck and walked up to Gunners door. I stayed in the car. I was super nervous. I had no idea who this Gunner guy was. I bet he means business nonetheless. Dylan means business, so I assume someone under his command would mean business as well.

The door to Gunner's house finally creaked open. He looked completely out of breath and was holding a shotgun behind his back and that's when I knew that I was right. Their job never really ends. I wonder how many enemies they have... how much danger they truly put themselves in.

"Hey, Gun," Dylan said, hugging him the way guys hug other guys.

"Hey," Gunner said. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really; I need your help. There is this family friend, her name is Emma Decody." He pointed to me in the car. He looked at me with sparkling eyes. "She could be in a shit ton of trouble. She can explain everything to you if she wants but I need you to keep an eye for her. Can she possibly stay here with you while I take care of this job I have?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

I jumped out of the truck and dragged my oxygen tank along with me and got my luggage. I saw Gunner staring.

"She is a huge help. She'll do pretty much anything you ask, as long as she's comfortable with it. I think you guys will become good friends," Dylan said, noticing that I was uncomfortable with Gunner staring.

Gunner shook my hand and said, "Hey, yeah, just make yourself at home. I'll show you the guest room where you can stay."

"Thanks, Gun," Dylan said. I turned towards Dylan and gave him a yearning look.

"Please be safe," I begged.

"Don't worry, Em." We hugged each other and he whispered in my ear, "I'd kiss you but it's our little secret." My body tingled at his words. I whispered back that I knew. He let me go and walked to his car. He waved goodbye to us as he pulled out of the driveway.

"So, welcome home, I guess." Gunner chuckled. "I'll show you around."

"Thanks," I murmured. He took me inside. It was very messy.

"Sorry, I would've cleaned up but I wasn't expecting any guests."

"Don't mention it. I'm totally chill with it."

"Cool." He led me down a long hallway and opened up the last door on the right. "Here we are."

The room was actually really beautiful. It was a deep red with burgundy colored bedding. And it was clean, which made it even more appealing. Gunner set my luggage down on the floor in front of the bed.

"I'll let you get situated and you can come into the living room when you're done if you'd like. That's where I'll be."

"Okay, thank you!" I tried to sound really optimistic about this whole thing but I was already missing Dylan to the point that I felt a little queasy. It's like he's my guardian angel or something. It's hard to be apart from him.

I unpacked my suitcase and hung up my clothes. I placed my extra oxygen tanks in the closet nearest the bathroom that was attached to my room. I pulled my hair back into a bun and took a puff of my inhaler. "Okay, you can do this!" I thought to myself.

I went to the bathroom to fix my makeup and brush my teeth. When I was done I decided to go out and talk with Gunner.

"Hey," I said, half waving.

"Hey." I could see that he straightened his house up a bit. "Don't be shy, come sit."

"I'm not shy," I said. I sat on the couch next to him.

"So," he looked at my oxygen tank, "do you wanna explain to me what exactly is going on? Are you okay?" He looked at me concerned.

"Well, before we go into those details, I can tell you're wondering about my pet."

"You're pet?" I lifted up my oxygen tank. "Oh."

"I have CF."

"Ohhh," I nodded awkwardly. "That must suck."

"It does. I just want to have some control over my life. But I don't. My life consists of visits to the doctor and long nights of not being able to breathe. My lung capacity shrunk. I just found out."

"Jeez, I'm really sorry, Emma."

"You get used to it after a while."

"But you shouldn't have to. Just let me know if I can do anything for you, okay? I'm off of work for the next two weeks so I'll be here the whole time."

"That's very kind of you," I paused. "Well, I obviously broke the ice, "

"A little, but it's good. Hey, do you wanna try some pot?"

"No, do you want me to die?"

"True. But you could eat it, not smoke it." He ran to his kitchen and brought back a chocolate chip muffin. "Try it."

"Maybe next time." He shrugged and ate it himself.

"Okay, so now for the heavy stuff. I wanna know why Dylan is taking care of you."

"Okay. Well I've been getting some threatening messages telling me that if Dylan and I hang out he will hurry us both, especially me. And the other day I fainted and my dad, who's now in prison, stuffed me in my own car and tried to push it into a river. He was always abusive, a mad drunk. So, that's why Dylan took me in. But we got another threatening message, so Dylan is out trying to find who this guy is. That's his job."

"Oh, I understand. I can't imagine how you must be feeling, how difficult your life must be right now. But, I promise it gets better. I lost both of my parents to a house fire. I just happened to not be home."

"So we have both lost our parents, more or less." He nodded.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the night.


	13. The Wrong Move

I had woken up the next morning with a tear stained pillow. I had cried myself to sleep last night. Everything was just so incredibly overwhelming that I had a full on panic attack. I was thinking about my dad. I missed him and I was curious as to what was happening to him. I know it sounds crazy. He abused me and still would be today if I had not passed out. But I missed the nights where he wasn't drunk and we'd sit up all night and talk about all different kinds of things...

I recall some nights when I was younger I would always go to his bedroom and ask why mom had left us. He would say because she didn't love us anymore. Simple as that. It didn't really bother me too much though because I knew he had enough love for me to cover for my mother's lack of it. Do I still believe he had this amount of love for me? Yes. When he wasn't drunk, that is.

I was also worried about Norman. The way we had left each other... well the way I had left him, seems so harsh and unnecessary now. But what is done is done.

And of course, Dylan. Is he safe? What must he be going through? The panic he must have...

I heard a knock on my door. I realized that I was crying, so I quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks and quietly said, "It's open." Gunner walked in with a tray stacked with waffles and bacon. It smelled heavenly.

"Emma, have you been crying?" he asked.

"No, why?" I replied as another year fell down my cheek. He set the tray down on my bedstand and crawled up on my bed and sat next to me.

"Talk to me." I shook my head and laughed, I was already making a fool out of myself. He got up and brought the food over to me and placed the tray on my lap. "At least eat a little bit. Waffle?" He waved one up in the air. "I have syrup and peanut butter. You have got to try a peanut butter waffle, Emma. They are orgasmic." He looked at me earnestly.

"Okay, deal." I had never had a peanut butter waffle before. Gunner spread the peanut butter out and drizzled it in syrup before eyeing me to take a bite. When I did, I understood what he meant by saying it was orgasmic. Holy Moley, was it good! "Mmmmm!"

"I know right?" We both laughed out loud. "Give me some?" I took my fork and stabbed the waffle. I lifted the fork up to him for him to take it but he opened up his mouth for me to feed him.

"Uh..."

"What?" I shrugged and fed him. He was so cute. Like a teddy bear. When he was done chewing he grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go out today."

"Okay! Where to?" I was glad we were finally growing comfortable with each other.

"Anywhere you'd like. I know you were crying so I want you to pick some place that will brighten your spirits."

"That's sweet of you, Gunner. I just worry so much. I'm a worry wart." I lifted up my hands and shrugged. "How can I help it though? I mean everything in my life is by misfortune. I'm dying."

"Don't say that."

"Well, I mean, it's true. It's something I, along with everyone else, needs to accept. I've come to terms with it. I'm not afraid of dying, I just don't want to. There are so many things in life I want to accomplish."

"I can understand that."

"Let's go to the motel. I'll bring a board game. We can relax in Room 4. I'm sure Norma wouldn't mind."

"Norma?" He asked.

"Yeah, she owns the motel. She's also my boss/mom. At least she's the closest thing I have to a mom."

"Where's your real mother?" He asked. I just shook my head and changed the subject.

"Do you like Sorry!®? It's my favorite board game. We can play that," I suggested.

"Totally." He smiled and told me he will be ready in ten minutes. I finished my breakfast and got ready super fast. I decided to skip a shower in order to save time. I sprayed myself with perfume and was ready to go in a jiffy. We got into his black sedan and went to the hotel. I asked Norma if we could chill in the room for a bit and she dismissed me as always. Norman was calling her name.

I closed Room 4's door behind us and plopped down on the floor, setting my oxygen right next to me. I pulled out Sorry!® and we began to play. I was red and yellow while he was blue and green. You have to improvise when you have two people playing a four player game. In other words, we cheated the system a little.

"Hey, I brought something for us," Gunner smirked and ran to his backpack. He pulled out two heavenly smelling chocolate chip muffins. "Dig in." And I did. I was craving a muffin ever since yesterday... when he showed me his... Weed... Muffins... Oh shit.

"Please tell me you didn't bake marijuana into these," I said with a mouth full.

"Of course I did, silly."

"Fuck!"

"Damn, Emma. What?"

"I'm gonna die!" I could already start to feel myself tripping up. "Wrong move getting me high! Who knows what I'll be like?! I've never been high before. I swear I'll be dead in the morning. What if my CF gets all messed up because of the pot? Shit shit shit!"

"Okay, calm down, Em."

"Don't call me Em. Only Dylan can call me that," I snapped. Ugh I was so upset! He knew I didn't want to ingest pot yet that didn't stop him.

"Just ride it out. Here, lay down."

"But I haven't even defeated you in Sorry!® yet!"

"Emma, shut up and close your eyes. Enjoy the high. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." I felt him plop a kiss on my forehead. I was so mad. But I couldn't do anything about it because by this point I was as high as a kite and the winds where strong so I wasn't coming down anytime soon.


	14. Make Bad Decisions

I woke up to someone yelling, "What the hell is going on here?!" I jumped up out of my sleep with a headache and fuzzy vision.

"Dylan?" I asked. I recognized that voice anywhere.

"Dude, chill." I heard Gunner talking.

"Why were you laying with Emma like that?" Dylan shouted.

"Dylan, I got high last night..." His eyes grew wide. "Unintentionally!" I recovered.

"Unintentionally, Emma? Really? Is that so?" He growled sarcastically.

"Dylan, she's telling the truth. I was a dumb ass last night and gave her a pot muffin even though she told me she didn't want one. Blame me. She was high as a kite. I made her sleep it off. Not that she actually got to sleep." My eyes widened. Oh heavens, I had the worst trip ever.

"Why were you guys even in a hotel room alone?"

"Emma recommended it. She needed to take her mind off of you and her dad. So we came here to play Sorry!® and watch television. Nothing happened," Gunner explained.

"Honestly, nothing. I judged wanted to get out of that house," I choked out.

"Here, I'll leave you guys alone. I'll see you at my place soon?" Gunner implied.

"Yeah. Now leave," Dylan said. Gunner threw his hands up and walked out the door. I looked up at Dylan questioningly and intimidated. The way his muscles bulged when he gets mad can make anyone feel threatened, or at least make the girls weak in their knees. He ran his hands through his hair and took his sweaty shirt off. He got a cup from inside the bathroom and filled it up with water. I could feel my cheeks burning knowing that all I wanted to do was jump up and hug the life out of him. Kiss him, tell him I'm happy to know he is safe and back in my arms. But I kept quiet. He looked very disturbed and sort of, how should I say this, scared?

"Dylan," I began, but he put up a hand to shut me up.

"We have to get you out of here. I got into some shit with my work and now people are planning your kidnapping for ransom. I'm so sorry, Emma. This is all my fault. I promise nothing with happen to you though. Mark my words." I couldn't believe my ears. Was he actually telling me he knew of alleged kidnappers who are after me? My mind flashed back to when I was younger and my dad was sober.

When I was a little girl I used to go to my father every day after school crying because no boy ever liked me. He told me just to wait to see what life would bring me as I got older. I didn't want to wait, but I should've. Obviously, I should've. Look at all this shit that has happened to me because of this relationship. I had to get out of it. Even though it is going to hurt me so bad, probably one of the hardest things I'll ever have to do, it's also necessary. I must do it for my safety and for the safety if others.

"Dylan, I can't go on like this..." I said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively.

"I feel like I'm in too much danger when I'm with you. I mean, look at what has come out of all of this! Nothing good."

"I thought we were good. That's something good. That's the most important thing that should be good. Emma, don't do this..." He looked at me with watery eyes and a pleading stare.

"Look, I'm not saying this is forever. But for now I think it's in the interest of both of us to be apart, just until we can figure this out. Okay? Dylan, you mean the world to me and I want this to work out, but you have to understand that I'm scared. So just give me some time to get rid of my stalker and my "kidnappers", of that's even gonna pan out for me." I ran up to Dylan to hug him. "Plus, at least you don't have to worry about my stalker killing you." But Dylan just stood there silent. I knew how he was feeling and I felt terrible about it, but I knew it was what was best. He nodded at me before turning out of the room with his shirt and glass of water clutched in his right hand. I began to cry.

Gunner rushed back into the room and sat down by my side.

"What happened?" He asked very concerned.

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to miss him," I lied.

"He'll be back, Em," he consouled. I wasn't about to get mad at him for calling me Em after all that just happened. I got up with my pet and walked around the room. Gumner watched me as I paraded back and forth, until suddenly he got up and moved my body towards the door. When he continued getting closer to me, I continued backing up until I hit the door with a bang. He eyes were like diamonds staring into my soul.

When he caught up to me he lifted an arm up around my head that leaned against the door and another my the small of my back.

"Are you gonna kiss me now?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I am." And before I could do anything else, his lips enveloped mine and I was given the sweetest most romantic kiss I've ever had. I looked up at him as we pulled away and felt different.

"Do something with me," I demanded. He chucked.

"I am doing something with you." I shook my head no. I meant like going to the club or chugging some vodka. Stuff I naturally would never do. Ever. Never ever ever. But today seemed like an okay exception.

"I wanna make bad decisions. Make bad decisions with me." And when he grinned I knew we were about to have a fun night.


	15. The Bad Decision

That night we decided to sneak into the club. I wasn't yet 21 so I had to look as old as possible as did he. I decided to wear a red tight fitting dress to extenuate my curves and make my boobs push up. I put on some fierce red lipstick and put my hair up into a high bun. Not to mention, I wore my red Steve Madden six inch heels. Oh, and, I decided to leave my oxygen at Gunner's... I was so fed up with it.

They asked me for my ID which I gave to them. It was fake of course. They didn't even notice it and let me in as quick as ever. Gunner was my date and got in easily as well. He's twenty so he easily passed for being 21.

"Alright, are you ready for your first clubbing experience?" Gunner chuckled, wondering with much intensity.

"Hell yeah, just get me drunk as fuck and I'll have a great time. Plus, I'll love you forever," I smiled, teasing him with every chance I got.

Once inside the club, I realized that this wasn't just any club, but a stripper club. My eyes widened. Just my luck! I swear... But you know what? I was bound to make the most of it. I ordered a couple drinks and before I knew it, I was drunker than a sailor in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Gunner was helping me walk around until I told him I wanted to dance. He led me to the dance floor and I completely lost it. I took my heels off and jumped up and down to the beat. Everyone around me was having an amazing time. Most of them were passing joints around and bottles of liquor to keep the mood as relaxed as possible. Granted, a guy next to me asked if I wanted a smoke and I said yes, too drunk to really comprehend anything that was happening. As I took a puff, I started to choke. When I got out of breath I asked Gunner to get my oxygen tank for me. I was too drunk to remember I had left it at his house.

"Emma, you left it at the house, remember?" Gunner asked, shouting over the music.

"Oh... yeah!" I screamed, trying to catch my breath.

"Let's sit down, okay? Just for a second," he added when I hesitated to leave the dance floor. I went with him, bumping into basically every person in my path, grasping at my chest trying to breathe. There was a booth in the corner of the strip club and Gunner laid me down on one of the cushioned seats. "Can you guys get me a glass of vodka for her?" Gunner shouted at the bar, holding up his fake ID. They didn't even bother to look at the ID and quickly made the vodka and brought it over to the booth.

"Dude, is she okay?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah she's fine. Just danced a bit too hard on the Dance Floor. It's her first time to a club," Gunner snickered.

"But she looks wasted enough. I don't think she should be having more alcohol to drink"

"Trust me, I've seen her worse," Gunner lied. I wanted to punch him in the face but I was too weak and felt too sick to even move.

"Water..." I tried to say, the word slurring on my tongue.

"I'm gonna go get her water instead," the bartender said, not wanting to take his eyes off of me. "My name is Jack, by the way. If she needs anything-" he looked at my drunken body and continued, "if you need anything, just call out my name." I nodded my head, at least, I think it was a nod. Jack came back with the water five minutes later. My head was pounding and I knew I was going to be sick. I tugged on Gunners shirt to make him aware that I was about to puke, so he moved out of the way quickly and I vomited all over the booth and the floor. People all around looked at me, some with disgusted expressions while others had concerned expressions upon their faces. Gunner handed me my water after I had finished puking and I took it happily. I started to drink so much and so fast that I began to make myself sick again. Except this time, I couldn't stop gagging. I had literally thrown up everything in my stomach, including the bile. I couldn't catch my breath, so I began to panic. I tried reaching out for Gunner but noticed he had gone dancing with some other beautiful blonde girl and left me to myself and my vomit. I was laying in it and no one cared to help or do anything about my situation. I looked around for Jack but noticed he was no longer at the bar.

My life started to flash before my eyes. I was for sure going to die here like this, I just knew it. I tried everything I could to breathe, but everything I tried wasn't good enough. I was desperate for some help so I took the glass of water and hurled it across the room with all my might. Once it shattered, a man with dirty blonde hair and a leather coat came running over to me. I couldn't catch his facial features but I knew he was going to try to save me. I felt his arms wrap around me and I began to lose my sight. I couldn't get much of any air- it was as simple as that. My body began to lose all feeling. I knew this because as the guy put me into his car I couldn't feel my legs hit the side of the door. And when he put me down I couldn't feel my body upon anything. I felt weightless. He even buckled me up with the seat belt which I couldn't feel either.

As he shut the car door and ran to the driver's side door, everything went black and I knew that I was dead.


	16. I'd Rather Be Dead

I woke up to the sound of beeping and a dark lit room. I looked around and saw that I was once again hooked up to a bunch of wires and what not. I sighed. I couldn't remember anything that had happened so I was quite frightened to wake up in yet another hospital room. I immediately thought of Dylan and if he knew that I was here. Even though I had broken off our relationship with him I still wanted to be with him. I tried to sit up but I felt a muscular hand hold me down.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again. You'll actually end up killing yourself next time. And if I would not have been at that club you wouldn't be alive right now." I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Dylan..." I moaned and reached for his hand but I was too tangled in all of my tubes. "What club? What happened?" I asked, while my head started a hum of aching.

"Of course you don't remember. Do you remember what you told me when you saw me last?" He mumbled almost silently.

"Yes..." I answered, with a long pause following our conversation.

"Tell me what you said again."

"I said that we shouldn't be together, but I was obviously wrong. I do need you. You keep me sane and safe and I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"Get drunk and get yourself almost killed," Dylan said in a disgusted tone.

"I didn't actually get drunk did I?"

"Emma, you left your oxygen tank back at Gunners. He told me you left it there because you were, "fed up with it"," he quoted me.

"Wow," I gasped. "See what happens when we're apart? I lose my marbles."

"It was Gunner's idea wasn't it?" Dylan questioned.

"What idea?"

"To go to a strip club." I jerked up, ripping my IV out of my hand. "Fuck!" I screamed, clutching my hand as droplets of blood came out of the puncture wound. "What could I have possibly been thinking?"

"I figure something along the lines of, "Oh, golly, I have nothing better to do now that I broke it off with Dylan so screw it", does that sound about right?" Dylan snapped. I glared at him, mad because I knew he was right.

"Where is Gunner, anyway?" I asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I went to his house to pick up some of your spare oxygen tanks but he wasn't there. But I did find this note addressed to you along with some Lily of the Valley flowers. I didn't want to open it yet since it's not addressed to me. All I am saying is that it better not be some soppy love letter because I'm not letting you go again, Emma. Let's just hope for whoever's sake this is from they are simply saying how sorry they are for how close you came to dying." He brought me the bouquet and card.

"Do you want me to read it aloud?" I raised my eyebrows at Dylan. He nodded his head and told me he was listening.

 _Emma,_

 _You know I tried so hard to make you mine but that little asshole Dylan just couldn't leave you the fuck alone now could he? And you know what else sucks? Is that I had you wrapped around my little finger the whole time and I was sure that me getting you plastered would work- how I could make you get looser and looser until you'd give up and let me have my way with you. And it almost did until I discovered Mr. Massett walking into the club. It makes me really sad for the both of you because you both had no idea that I am the one who wants you and Dylan both now, quite frankly, dead. Poor, poor Dylan, going out searching for who he had no idea is me! I had quite a laugh about it while he put his life on the line for someone as pathetic and selfish as you._

 _I have always had an eye for you Emma. I stayed at the motel about half a year ago and once I saw you I knew that I had to have you. The way you walked around with your oxygen tank made you look ever so vulnerable and I indeed do love to be dominate over the vulnerable. But then after stalking- stalking sounds like such a terrible way describe my obsession for you- I noticed you had made a few connections with Dylan. I wish I meant connections in the drug business, but sadly we both know exactly what I mean. The chemistry between the two of you is hard to miss, and I find myself growing more and more jealous each time I think of you._

 _I suppose I should tell you that I only worked for Dylan to grow closer to you... But then once I discovered the chemistry between you both I began to lose hope into thinking that you could ever be mine. This made me want to make you lose hope in a happy life. That's why I took your oxygen tanks away and threw them into the lake. Speaking of which, I would start locking your bedroom windows. It was so easy for me to climb into and out of when you were away. And tell Dylan I still have the key to his house. That was a riveting adventure scaring you both while you were too infatuated with each other to even realize the back door was left open when you got home from the hospital._

 _I hope you enjoy the flowers, they're poisonous. Hopefully next time we see each other we will have a damn good time before I kill you in front of Dylan._

 _Gunner (aka: Psycho)_

I looked up at Dylan, tears running down my face, my heart pounding as fast as I had ever felt it pound before.

"Dylan, he's gonna kill us."


	17. Leaving Town

"We have to leave, Emma."

"What do you mean "We have to leave"?" I asked.

"It's the only way I can guarantee your safety. I have enough money to get us to Denmark. I had to go there anyway for work, but now that I'm taking a break from work, you and I can go down there and find a place to stay."

"Okay, but Dylan, what about Norman and Norma? They're gonna find out that we are together and then Norma will probably find out why we are leaving and she's gonna be relentless. She is going to want to help but the only person she needs to be helping right now is her son, especially when he finds out about you and me."

Dylan squinted his eyes and ran out the hospital door. I was left alone, wondering what the hell he was doing and when he would come back. I swear, if he went out to go find Gunner than I'm gonna be so pissed. My stomach began knotting up and my hands became clammy. My nurse walked into the room and noticed my state.

"My heavens, Ms. Decody! You're sweating bullets!"

"I think it's the lights in here or something. Or maybe just a hot flash."

"You aren't supposed to be getting hot flashes at your age, darling. Unless you're going through menopause..."

"I'm not... going through menopause," I said, feeling extremely lightheaded. "If you don't mind, I'd love to just nap a little longer before you release me. I'd like to feel better."

"Oh, honey, we can't release you when you have a fever like this." She showed me the thermometer that had been under my tongue. "104°F. Yikes! Let's get you on another IV and I'll see what other medicine I can find."

"Thank you, for everything," I smiled.

"Absolutely." She smiled and walked back out into the hectic hospital hallway, shutting the door behind her.

I decided to close my eyes and fall asleep.  
-

"Emma, come on. We don't have much time. The plane is gonna take off in like five minutes," Dylan whined.

It was only a week since I was released from White Pine Bay Medical Hospital. I was continuously tired, but I was also continuously terrified for my life. Dylan had left me at the hospital to go pack my bags. He was in a full on panic. When I got back home (his house) once released, dishes and things were thrown all over the floor and the kitchen reeked of undercooked meat. Today, we were taking off to go to Denmark. There are two things I hate more than my CF: heights and closed spaces. But Dylan reassured me in many different ways that everything will be fine.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I dragged my pet behind me, running as fast as I possibly could, but having a hard time keeping up with him. My chest started to get heavy and I could feel myself gasping for breath, as always. We finally reached the gate and heard the announcement for "last minute boarding call".

Dylan shouted, "We're here, we're here!" waving his hand in the air like a maniac, showing our fake passports to one of the security guards who couldn't care less what he was doing. They hurried us in and once we took our seats, the plane attendants came out and showed us all of the safety tips. It was my first ever plane ride. My dad could never afford to take us anywhere due to my bills concerning my CF, plus he was never keen on doing nice things for me, just getting as drunk as possible before passing out.

I had the window seat so I could have a nice view of it all. I was bound to face my fears. Before I knew it, the plane was moving towards the runway, and I hiccupped out of nervousness. Dylan took my hand and held it tight.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I said. And then it happened. The take off. Now, I'm not even going to exaggerate the feeling. It's like you start going and it just gets faster and faster and faster until you think you can't go any faster, and then you're lifted right up off the ground, into the air. Just like that. My ears popped and my head hurt a little from the g-force feeling, but once we were high in the air, my whole body just relaxed. I smiled in amazement as I watched the world below. It was all so beautiful. The clouds sometimes would blur the view of the land below, but I didn't mind.

Suddenly, the plane began bumping up and down. I looked terrified at Dylan.

"Are we going to crash?!" I whispered in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry, we are just hitting some air bubbles. That's what happens up in the atmosphere." He pointed out a white bag in the seat pocket in front of me and told me if I felt like I was going to be sick, to use that. It was especially made for that. I shook my head in understanding, but I didn't feel nauseous.

A few hours passed of me basically looking out the window the whole time until it got dark and all I could see was the light coming off the wing of the pane, blinking on and off. I looked over at Dylan. He was fast asleep. I smiled, thinking about how cute he looked when he slept. The bags under his eyes shown intensely and I could tell he hadn't shaved in a little more than a week. I felt so sorry for him, because I knew it was all my fault. All of this.

I curled up next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Now _I_ needed to protect _him_. And I was bound to make his safety my number one priority. Even if that meant that I would be killed.


	18. Bathtub Adventures

When the plane landed, I was still asleep. I was shaken awake by Dylan.

"Emma, sweetheart, we're here." My eyes fluttered open and I could see everyone reaching up into the overhead compartments, tugging on their luggage with grunts and sighs.

"Oh, geez, I can't believe I slept that long," I said, standing up and grabbing my oxygen.

"I'm so glad you did. You needed that sleep. It's really the only time you've been able to relax without feeling like you're in danger," Dylan smiled.

"I hope you got some sleep, too..."

"Oh I did. I woke up just as the plane was touching down. Don't worry about me, okay? The important thing is is that we are together and safe for once. We are going to have the time of our lives here, Em. I'm gonna make sure that you experience things most people can only wish to experience."

"Is that so?" I said, smirking and blushing at the same time.

"Come on," he said, winking at me. I picked up my backpack and dragged my oxygen behind me down the long, narrow pathway between the rows and rows of seats. When we got off the plane the smell of sweet pastries filled the air, making me shiver with a grumbling tummy. "Want one?" Dylan asked, seeing me eying a muffin looking thing. I shrugged but he decided to buy me one anyway with a few krons he found on the plane earlier in the trip. I beamed as he brought it to me. I smiled warmly and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"Thank you, Dylan."

"Let's go check into our hotel." I nodded my head and off we went, headed towards the mysterious hotel. All around us were people, busy shopping, eating, even making out. It was very different here than back in White Pine Bay. But then again I bet anywhere outside of White Pine Bay is much different. No mysterious deaths. No "an eye for an eye". We had been walking for quite a while when I saw a sign that said, "The Belvedere Hotel".

"Is that it?!" I shouted, my brains coming out of my ears because my feet were in so much pain.

"Hahaha, yeah, that is indeed it, Em." I ran up to the hotel as fast as I could.

"Come on, Dylan!" I screeched, not paying any attention to the person who was in front of me. I ended up face first on the concrete, my face, hands, and parts of my chest bleeding from the impact with the concrete. I didn't cry, I was, although, incredibly embarrassed. Dylan ran up to me.

"Emma! Emma, are you okay?" I looked up and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry!" I said to the woman I bumped into but she said it was just fine, but she is in a hurry and that she hopes I'm okay. "I am, don't worry!" Dylan picked me up in a split second, checking the damage I had done to my body.

"I can't let you alone!" I smiled weakly. "Let's get checked in and then get you cleaned up. We will order room service, tonight, okay?" I nodded as he let me down and checked in. Once he was done checking in, we went up to the fifteenth floor.

The room was very spacious and was white everywhere. It made the room feel way too clean.

"What a nice place! This will be good," I said as I tried to keep parts of my body from bleeding.

"Let's get you in the bath, wash all that blood off and get you clean," Dylan said, putting our things down and turning on the hot water to fill up the tub. Once the tub was full, he called me into the bathroom. "It's ready, is that too hot?" he asked.

"No, it's perfect," I blushed. He turned to me slowly and rested his hand upon my cheek. I felt hot and nervous. He brought both hands up to my ears and removed my nasal cannula from my face. I smiled, blushing. Then his hands slowly came down to my sailor styled jacket. I let him pull it off of me. Then I saw a gleam in his eyes that told me what was about to happen, or at least what he wanted to happen. I lifted my arms up as he took off my shirt and then let him pull off my blue sailor skirt as well. I was left in only a bra and panties.

He took me in for a good minute. My body was in fire and I found myself feeling more and more uncomfortable with my body as he studied me.

"You're stunning."

I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Our tongues intertwined and our hands were mixed in a frenzy of touching and feeling and groping and pulling. As we made out, he unclipped my bra and let it fall to the floor. I started bleeding again. He stopped and began kissing where I was cut, blood getting on his lips. He didn't care, he just wanted to make me feel so unbelievably loved, and I did. I knew I wasn't going into this bathtub alone, and I was perfectly okay with that.

"Shall we?" he motioned toward the bath. He nodded towards the steaming water and let me step in. The water stung my aching feet but I didn't even notice as I watched Dylan undress in front of me.


	19. My First Time

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c5183135f197fa52899eb8d97c0c74d"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He tossed his clothes to the side. I couldn't help but gawk. He was mesmerizing; his abs stood out while he flexed his muscles. He reached out his hands for me to help him in, and as he got in, he placed me in front of him, sat down, and made me sit as well in between his legs. I could feel him on my lower back and I could feel my body pulsate. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other he placed on my neck, holding it up and to the side. He brought his lips down onto my soft skin and began kissing my neck. I let out a few soft moans which made him hungry for more. He slightly nipped and licked up and down my neck, causing goosebumps to rise. I felt him suck and my skin started to redden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e1088db4a7429a3f54adc3dde10e52b""Give me hickies, Dylan," I demanded. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden. But it worked and I felt him suck harder and harder, leaving fresh hickies all over my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b74e8d2329231b8e2424038e14fbf946""Feel good, baby?" Dylan asked. Baby? That was the first petname he had called me by./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8caef0108b223053e9a22a6b8bc012f3""Mmmm," was all I could get out. He grabbed some soap and poured it on my back. It smelled like raspberries and vanilla. I breathed in slowly and took in the ecstacy I was in. I felt his hands travel up and down my back, making my body soapy. It felt so good and I could have fallen asleep I was so in peace. He reached around to my chest, getting suds everywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc0987ad01043be16a61d3a73ddbd7c""Emma you're so beautiful. I can't say it enough." I smiled and turned around, making water move along with me. I look into his eyes and he looked deep into mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36e239558a65710b1d1e1fae16bd03f0""Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3cfb0a42c98d8e6d9a9645ea370512a""Amazing," I said, but I could see a small bit of red float up to the top of the water. "I'm bleeding."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b4ea223a2b4c6b035ac679a92f7264""I don't care, I'll be gentle, I promise." He kissed me deeply some minutes longer until the water got cold. I stepped out of the tub, but Dylan was there to cover me in a towel in no time as I held onto the sink. "You okay?" I nodded yes as he helped me put my nasal canula back on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03b8e2c6e8662ed3f3377a236c2c2175""Thank you, so much," I said to Dylan as he held me in the warm towel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78eb1d0ac4d6a4a21dc71933c07b1f4""No, Emma, thank you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc9316dd194b39eabe081c6e642fa684"We walked into the bedroom and he sat me down on the bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6be41c5298fce06cf59e8128f5d4a1be""I have some medicine that I'm going to put on your scrapes okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes. "It shouldn't hurt much." He delicately dabbed some neosporine onto my wounds and I didn't feel much of any pain. When he was done, he bandaged me up with some bandages he had gotten from the convenience store a week before. After this was over and I was well taken care of, he pulled down the sheets and helped me get into the bed. I snugged up in the soft comforter and Dylan got in behind me, cuddling me and kissing the back of my neck. Then he turned me towards him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f261d4fe72021228a44f3ee5a3c799b""I love you." What did he just say? "I love you, Emma." Oh my gosh it was really happening. "You are the most amazing girl... I simply adore you and everything that you are made of."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4db03ce886bb293ec4516d53fa785838"I thought for a second and smiled widely, giggling a little./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efbe4fbbf11e8a8bbac47ea825b6d972""I love you, too. So much."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ba11cd9f610aa209ec385aace49b66""Really?" He asked surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52dd6de33cd78fd1798d8954db99ae44""Yes, Dylan, I love you. I think I have for a while, I just haven't admitted it to myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cc5a2f5adcf6604e77666ca1116f8e7""Me too. I mean we are so alike. I think we were meant for each other. And, god it sounds so corny and fake and cliche to say it but I truly believe it. I mean, apart from Gunner..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8031e561db2481c31c2c15e34f1516a""Shhhh," I said while I kissed him. "Let's just enjoy tonight. We have it to ourselves. Let's not ruin that by worrying this whole time, okay?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="009e5bbc41639f8902651591938f0e5c""Okay," he said smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8caf0c5bf6f431f2ff91e9de84637050"That night was the first time I had had sex. It was amazing and i couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else. I fell asleep in his arms that night and it couldn't have been more style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	20. The Pounding on the Door

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a654f687d91ee73d56bcf1b5d930f4"Dylan and I awoke the next morning happy and relaxed, still wrapped in each other. I realized that once I fell asleep Dylan had made sure I was comfortably sleeping with my nasal cannula properly in my nose. I stretched out my arms nd put on a fluffy robe while Dylan got up to shower and brush his teeth. As he did this, there was a pounding on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c6730289a24f4c91c390e08fe94cd09""I'll get it!" I called out to Dylan. "Who is it?" I asked before opening the door. Sadly, there was no peephole. I heard Dylan get into the shower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="653ddfa05085870d96c799d54eedfd87""Complimentary breakfast, my lady," I deep voiced said with a heavy accent. I heard my stomach rumble, so I quickly opened the door. In front of me was a man in an apron white as snow holding a large silver tray with apples, bananas, and muffins atop it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b86efe811a11f5cf72ca12f5580d4fbc""Mmmm! This looks delicious. Thank you so much!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61cf5713e52a0a6f91a7f1fac3ac3df""Absolutely! I was going to bring you some coffee as well but I'm out an assistant today. He's out sick," the young man said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c529156947dc6aa074623c261b90794c""Oh! Not a problem! I can help you get it, it's no trouble," I smiled and followed him to the kitchen. We went into the elevator and down the hall. It was only slightly awkward. I wasn't thinking too much about anything beside the food that awaited me when I would get back to the room. He opened up a door that was unlit, but told me that the light would turn on once I walked in. He ushered me in quickly as if he was nervous about something. "Are you okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8eff37bf1e5e302e062f4d81a3b9837""Oh he's just fine," I heard an all too familiar voice as the door was locked by the "waiter" and the light was switched on. My heart started beating one thousand beats a second. "You look awfully tired, Em," Gunner said. I was frozen. He walked over to me and swept my hair behind my shoulders until pulling it as hard as he could, making my head tip back and my throat stick out. I felt a sharp metal knife against my throat. "I followed you here, my love. You thought you could get away from me? Oh, no no no. You do not understand. I am talented. I get what I want. I'm your worst nightmare." I felt the knife's pressure on my throat increase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc51c195932926b4e6e7d6d5431e7fb2"When I tried to speak, my throat moved and I found that I had cut myself just a little and I shut up in response. I felt blood trickle down my neck. Gunner took his finger and wiped the blood onto it. He then brought his finger up to his mouth and tasted it. He was sick. "Mmmm, maybe you should talk more. You're doing my job yourself." Chuckling, he suddenly and violently groped my breasts. I shut my eyes tight and bit my tongue. No crying, I told myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88ec9b3636166c5ec8be1c249d216791""Look at yourself," and he turned me towards a mirror on the wall. I looked a mess. I was in the white robe provided from the hotel and my hair was wrapped in a messy bun. I began to cry. I simply couldn't help myself. "Yes, I love those tears. You're crying because you want me. I know it. But Dylan is keeping you captive. I'm here to save you my Emma." Suddenly, I felt sick and vomited all over the floor. This made Gunner very mad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb3765f87256891db64376cab6f66cfe"I looked up at him after I got sick and he slapped me right across the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="913606cce7743241e42a4b23c8281c5e""You are absolutely disgusting." He turned to the "waiter". "Take her and put her in the car." My eyes grew wide in terror and I tried to run until Gunner pulled out a handgun and pointed it at me square on the forehead. I began to hyperventilate and I was scared Gunner was going to take away my oxygen again. But he didn't. He just kept the gun on me until a potato sack was pulled over my head and I was led away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e13ffc7e0cd1a25ac0e63831ce283ab"I was shoved into the back of a truck that smelled heavily like marijuana, making me sick to my stomach once more. Everything was black and I could not see a thing. My hands were zip tied behind my back so I had no way of balancing myself. When the car pulled out of where it was parked, I rolled around the back with every sharp turn that was made. I screamed as loud as I could but to no avail. I screamed until my throat croaked. I was desperate and scared and had no idea where I was. It was a different country for the love of God!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733ddeb0fd4dde549a4d32ca9d3af5c2""You better shut up back there," the "waiter" said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e7f30f83a5687593c8dccdcbda4924""Who the hell are you anyway?" I choked out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b0c6f0e1fbf0b94c9ed433360fba718""I work for the pot business, too. International."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19e729b1ce999dda3abb0d5294f80b2""What's your name?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d87a41d029aed2e857547e0882dfb799""You can call me the rapist." And with that, I felt a sharp blow to my head and I was out like a light./p 


	21. Saved But Not Unharmed

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0853e4ff9cb03d1a3a0820e23786beb2"I woke up with rope tied around my chest and legs as I was sitting in a chair with my hands handcuffed behind me. I was naked. I looked down and saw blood running down my legs. I knew I had been raped. My eyes stung with my tears and I began praying. I never prayed much when I was younger, it's just something I never could connect with. How could a god so great make people suffer so much? But I was desperate for something to have hope in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1105f507add9fe36da9844b827248f5e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"God, you've gotta help me. I know I've never been a very faithful person to you not have I dedicated my life to serving you but if you're really out there, you've gotta help me. I'm gonna die, and I don't want to. I'm so scared. I don't want to leave Dylan behind. I don't want to leave all my friends behind. I don't even want to leave my dad behind.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37aa24bfd807f3445d9c536dbacf9735"Suddenly, I heard a door open. I looked up at my surroundings for the first time. I was in a bedroom that was deep burgundy and menacing looking. There was an unmade bed next to me with blood on the sheets and a bottle of pills on the bedside table. My clothes were ripped up on the side of the bed and my nasal cannula was out of sight. Once this sunk into me, I started hyperventilating. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"gonna/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"make/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"me/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"suffocate/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"to/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"death/em. I darted my eyes around the room looking for some type of knife and key so I could free myself. Nothing was to be found./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceaa93c8ff8a391ca4c18464145b6cc9""Emma?" I heard calling from outside the room. "EMMA?!" It was Dylan!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1b32926915912aa48f3ec4a6df3c834""DYLAN! DYLAN I'M IN HERE!" I cried and screamed for him to hear me. He swung open the door and I heard him gasp and say, "Oh good God." He ran over to me and cut the rope off from around my legs and chest and told me to keep my hands very still as he shot the handcuffs lock and took them off of me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f44e10bf8aa8ca1cf2227259edb75a13""Dylan..." I whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10ea900798f9ef12489f3b2010cfa34b""Shhh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="998c6747b994fcbf5bd9466a44ef9f19""Dylan," I whispered, panicking. Standing in the door frame was none other than Gunner. Dylan picked me up and held me but once he spun around, Gunner shot him, the bullet just grazing his arm. Dylan cursed and held up his gun after telling me to get under the bed, pointing it at Gunner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8df0ff7673841f5360e18d143bc7f326""So you found me," Gunner smirked an evil way. "As you can see, we took great care of your little Emma. She has had a great time, losing her oxygen, get tied up, raped..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14910edf616db5db4eb307a1db26fb7f"Dylan charged at him and one of the guns was fired until Dylan kicked it out of Gunner's hand. I peaked out from under the bed. I needed oxygen, I was getting so lightheaded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d8ded25330c98fcbac4c4953081714""Dylan," I yelled breathlessly, "oxygen." Dylan had Gunner in a chokehold. He took his gun and pointed it at Gunner's head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4d40f35a1fc5c45e690ecfb1df4077""This will teach you," Dylan said, then pulled the trigger. Gunner dropped to the floor, blood spilling out of his head. Dylan ran over to me and helped pull me out from under the bed. I couldn't speak and my face was turning a blue tint. I couldn't breathe. Dylan pulled out a tank from his duffel bag he came with and hooked me up to it. He held me on the floor and told me to breathe while caressing my head and kissing my temple. I breathed in and caught my breath. Dylan was a life saver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5caa8ced5165a227b163954289d5155"I had so many questions. Why wasn't anyone there to help save Gunner? How did he know where they had taken me? How was I still alive? But for now, all was okay. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"was/em alive and Gunner was dead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6409ade7e4f565c73338cf67b4f15294"Dylan picked me up bridal style and took me to his car. He laid me down in the back seat, wrapped me in a blanket, and told me to stay and not to leave the car. Dylan had some things to get that was back inside. I nodded and laid there for what seemed like an eternity until he came back with a bunch of oxygen tanks. God bless my Dylan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3e67f4d136665fa30ba226b44e913bf"I smiled as he got into the stolen truck and drove us away. We drove for three hours. I didn't know where we were or where we were going, but I didn't care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a21549e32a95c9e86b3b02a0262e3d96"Soon, we arrived at an abandoned tree house. It was beautiful. Who knew they had tree houses in Denmark, and such nice abandoned ones at that! I was delighted. Dylan carried me into the house and set me down in a hammock overlooking a beautiful forest. I could hear the birds and see the sun's rays peek through the trees. It was paradise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a742dd6cef6e2a8d607740e759eb22b""Stay still, baby," Dylan said. I watched him as he moved the bloody blanket out of the way and studied me. I was embarrassed. He touched the inside of my calf and I winced. "Were you raped?" Dylan said with a tightening of his jaw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf6e0e954e6b2e625928eafbe0399fb7""Yes." I replied, almost so quietly he could barely hear it. I saw a tear run down his face. He kissed the inside of my legs and washed the blood off of me. I was crying but I knew that everything was going to be okay. It had to be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94de959a6e2171e339cd28d59e31c8a6"Dylan and I took a shower together. He helped me stand up and he cleaned my body for me. I was too weak. I just leaned up against him most of the time and he washed my hair and soaped up my body in every little crevice, wanting no trace of Gunner and his men on me. He was very gentle and was in no hurry. He washed me off and himself, then wrapped us both in warm towels. We walked to a giant bedroom with a large bed in it. We curled up and he whispered, "I love you so much, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." And with that, I was asleep. And for the first time, the sleep was entirely peaceful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	22. A Sexy Night Out

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19ddd33399ec65b3045aec83697ab02d"I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. My eyes fluttered open just as Dylan brought me my own tray to eat in bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de40f543b000ef5157f0377621d0f5d1""Mmmmm," I moaned. "This smells amazing! Where'd you get it? I didn't think the stove worked let alone us having any groceries to make this with!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1e0f064f8eb4a7e0d2040bcd217e3f""We are just outside of a beautiful town called Black Forest, Germany. I went into the town there and found a cute sidewalk cafe and ordered us some breakfast." I took a bite of the eggs and my eyes went into the back of my head. These were the best eggs I have ever had, swear to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fbe482b2d2fea7c4ba015201a58eb35""Dylan, you're amazing." He came and bent down, kissing my lips then still a piece of bacon. "Hey! You have your own plate right over there, mister! No stealing or else!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50cb68610d42952b052d91298aa16bd2""Or else what?" Dylan snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d56e3dc838a06d8f39a087273e58b46a""Or else no more kisses for you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="531e2788fd093d8c5c72bd9984495d90""We will see about that!" he teased as he stole another piece then started making out with me. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. I soon gave in and kissed him back, enjoying the taste of him and the touch of his warmth. I wanted to devour him, the breathe him in and never breathe back out. He pulled away and took a bite out of the piece he'd just stolen. I looked at him grumpily and turned his back to me. "UH EXCUSEEE ME!" I shouted. "GET BACK HERE!" Yet, he kept walking away from me and toward his plate. I grumbled and he came back to me with two of his slices of bacon and put them on my plate. He chuckled as I smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you," I told him quietly, and he kissed the top of my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556fdaaef0c15c2de59f7905297b00b5"After I was done eating, I rinsed myself off in a river right next to our treehouse. No one was around as I did, and soon I was refreshed and ready to start the day. I found a pretty grey/black dress in one of the closets in the house and tried it on. It was stunning and surprisingly it fit my small size. I walked out and greeted Dylan, who was drinking a bottle of Weihenstephaner Hefeweissbier (the best German beer according to him). He smiled at me as I stood in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7591bc743272f4caa0616a1229fbe355""Well, don't you look like a million bucks?" I blushed a took his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af8f16d9cb94331165a8ce899796a8ed""Let's go out. I want to go to the Black Forest. I wanna see that castle. You know, the one that's the inspiration for Beauty and the Beast's castle? It's in the forest. Please?" I begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0163e95ba1301575dca0e80dc2a5f1d6"He got up and started walking towards the shower, taking his shirt off. "Where are you going? I asked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cbc5b76c6ae51f20588c2c18e4e7c2f""The shower. Gotta get ready for a night out at the castle!" I smiled from ear to ear. I was so excited. I loved Disney so much and this was for sure on my bucket list./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6a7eb5c57721f67b651861dbbafad1d"Suddenly, I noticed I was low on oxygen. I ran into our bedroom and pulled out a new oxygen tank. I noticed I was getting low on tanks which reminded me that we couldn't stay in Germany forever; that White Pine Bay still existed and that there was no escaping my responsibilities at the hotel and at life. I wonder if Norman knows about Dylan and me... I don't see why he would, though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3b663c9e6ec5b7281a5bafe33cdad83"I heard the shower stop running and Dylan walked into the room stark naked. I blushed madly but he just strode over to me and placed a kiss on my lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="044573e5f201c89cd64da624f73e30e7""You're so cute when you blush, Emma." This, of course, only made me blush harder, so I ran out of the bedroom and back into the living room so he wouldn't be able to see./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57688f1a1fcbac758fcd953d1f88725e""Okay, I'm ready." Dylan came out of the bedroom in a button down and slacks. He looked splendid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b147cb5bc35645ec61bdc4d2d18ea242""Close your mouth, love." Then he walked over and kissed me again, this time lingering over my lips. I tried to kiss him again, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. As we drove to the castle, I studied the nature around us and how green and beautiful everything was. I found myself smiling far too many times./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a45be3ae0699755f5f27351f72020ccb""I hate we are going to have to go back home," I commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05699febe5aa875d3e09f57786a1b7c0""Me too, Em. Me too. But at least we don't have to worry about Gunner anymore." I shivered from remembering it. How vile he was. "I'm sorry," Dylan apologized, noticing the effect just mentioning Gunner had on me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="002ccd8f5cbb3eeb6c70f6ee4537b4b3""No no, I'm fine." A long pause. "Look, look! There it is!" Ahead of us stood the beautiful castle. I couldn't wait to go exploring!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82df5bd2cba5082c479bd898727ee56f""So I have a surprise," Dylan grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a5fbc7952450ba2907c5db7aa3171af""What is it?" I could barely hold my excitement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9f696bc6f6ae09f81198dafd01218c9""I got us dinner reservations for inside the castle."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8500a6ef402652e000aab41e91030ae""YOU DID NOT."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2bd0bf924d545f8e3a9d1dbdb65bf93""I did!" He chuckled as I hugged him as thought and as awkwardly as possible. "Em, I'm driving, be careful."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c209c1af906a6b8ab860704aacd315b9"When we got to the castle gates, we were let in by a guard who didn't talk. Dylan's car got valeted and we walked into the castle doors. Everything was so grand inside and there were crystals everywhere. I gawked at it all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e730dc8e72876d9f89a2224baf8f6f8"We walked into the grand ballroom dining area and Dylan told the hostess, "Dinner for two. Massett party."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38e4ad40755c9f0060de6086cf1d833a""Right this way," she motioned. We were taken to a table near a beautiful, giant window that overlooked the green trees of the Black Forest. I was stunned and found it hard to talk. Dylan ordered us some white wine and bread and butter as we waited to order. Everything on the menu was at least $30. I chose the Fettuccini Alfredo. Dylan choose the ribeye steak. We sat in silence just smiling at each other and looking around us. I was still in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60c1bc868b6b215a3ae419c12881fa1e"This would be a night I'd never style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	23. Lung Transplant

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429c37c0779d65c3a35039a92f131819"Dylan and I flew back home the next day. It was hard for the both of us. All we wanted to do was stay in Germany and die old, but we knew we couldn't afford to do that. When we got back to White Pine Bay Dylan took me to see the doctor to make sure I had my CF under control. We walked into the big hospital and I walked up the the receptionist and told her, "I'm here to see Doctor Oswald."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3027eef9e05e98ab7dff10a17b047f93""Name?" she asked, not looking up from her computer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a7da188e33871aa9762c09913814067""Emma Decody."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b1bf4be9c42d87917b97136a30c8eaf""The copay is seven dollars, Ms. Decody." I gave her my credit card. "Can I see your insurance card and driver's license?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f056599d63b68179e3f1b57845fcb4c6""Yes," I said, fumbling around with my nasal cannula so that I could reach into my wallet and get them out. I slid it on the counter in front of her. "Here you go." She picked them up, examined them side by side and smiled, handing them back to me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e15d33dbf4184fb8c2cfaaacc1e88b8""Here you are. He should be calling you shortly." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0800e3ecb06956c7dedfae55c77b7449""Thanks," I smiled, pulling my oxygen tank with me to where Dylan was sitting in the waiting room. "I should be called shortly-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbcaf7d89fb4926011ba2679ef10ad4d""Emma Decody!" My doctor shouted from the waiting room door. Thank goodness I didn't have to see a nurse today. I walked over to him with a smile plastered on my face. "Good to see you again, darling! And who is this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcd5445ee72d8e7a7a7c5512c71a5ae8""This is Dylan." He shook hands with him. "I live with him now. He takes care of me since dad is... well you know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="390c31813bb1666058d9e0c8a43763bf""Indeed," he said looking down. "Well lets get you back to the room and see how everything is, okay?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8786fc09e8e8a9327c1cf3134d7486f2""Sounds good," I said. He took me back to the room I'm always put in. He grabbed his stethoscope and listened to my breathing. I saw a frown on his face appear and I held my breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25566075627e1022101986a373272e00""Emma, things aren't sounding right. Let me get you into a CT scan immediately. Nothing to worry about yet, but I need to see if your lung capacity has shrunk even more or if it's just excess mucus we need to get up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f97885f1e7490410f9f44d94836c1b5"So there I was, tied up in a hospital gown being layed down on the CT scan table while Dylan waiting in the lobby. I was so used to getting these scans, so I decided to take a nap. I could get in a good twenty minute rest. I was woken up by Dr. Oswald and he took me back to the room where I got dressed and waited for Dyaln and the doctor to return. When they got back in the room they both had grim looks on their faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ddd83e3bf03bf01a8eebd0a22c5f1f4""What is it?" I asked, starting to shake. Dylan came around and took my hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="880a0da2b4f6800c4b752f53585a71ef""Emma," Dylan said, "your lung capacity shrunk a seriously dangerous amount. We need to get you a lung transplant and I'm gonna pay for it. I have to seel our house and we will be living with Norma. I already called and she is getting the beds ready now. We will be in Room 4." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b03a5101947b6f2f2ea85719edbb99e""What?" This was all so much for me to handle. I couldn't see myself not in Dylan's cabin overlooking the lake, I couldn't see being stuck in this hell of a body. Visions of myself came before me. I saw myself laying on the operating table having my lungs taken out of me and layed in a bowl full of ice, and seeing someone else's foreign lungs being placed in my body. It was almost unbearable and I collapsed at the words. Dylan had to hold me and the doctor told us he'd give us some time to think about the arrangements for the transplant. Once he left I let out a loud moan as I cried as hard as I have ever cried before. My life was being turned upside down, inside out, and I couldn't grasp it. Knowing that I was so fucking vulnerable hurt like hell and I knew that I couldn't go through this alone. Dylan just held me until I stopped sobbing which was about an hour later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847378f4b925730cc0e292014cf2080f""Baby, we can do this."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe64b911ac3a78018de27ec3e0e9e2b9""I guess I'm gonna have to get this stupid lung transplant, huh?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="324a6aff2823f40c99cba6773b6938a4""Yeah, you do. I can't loose the only normal thing in my life. God, you are so brave. If anyone can do this you can."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae8eab1351d2dc9d96a50b4d15ec9f0d""But people reject lungs all the time. It's a fucking fifty/fifty chance here. I could die on that operating table Dylan. I don't want to walk around like some ticking time bomb never knowing if one day my body is going to reject the lungs. That's not how I want to live."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af5c9770f985b9a18d2dda315c79d67b""And you won't, Emma. This will work. You'll be able to breathe again. This is the best thing you could do for yourself, okay? I need you to trust me. I've kept you alive this long, haven't I?" he asked and we both chuckled with tears running down our faces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="750b5bc665c59b8a6bd18b631079bf27""Yeah, I guess you have. But if you lose this time- if I die- you gotta keep going okay? You gotta keep living the life I never could have."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2ae6a6fe3c4ffa9196c67318b2c812b""Don't talk like that, Emma. You will have that life. We both will. I'll be here with you every step of the way. But Em, they have lungs for you. This is so fucking rare and this opportunity could potentially never happen to us again, so you're gonna take it." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfb72116bdb06f8b78f62afa2ee5e9c3""Okay, I will." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d859520b277e871dde84d32f297c98f"The doctor came back in and gave me a long hug. We spent the rest of the evening filling out paperwork and working out the logistics of when this transplant was even happening. We decided on two days from now. I was terrified, but Dylan held my hand the entire time and I knew everything was going to be okay. At least for now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b22663ae17a7aab1428aa14a6264a54d"But there's just one thing that worries me more than this lung transplant. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fabce7abf26ef966087ad34913cc2dc"Norman knows Dylan and I are together. He's gonna go psycho. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fcd1007814f5e384c38c632712e1434"_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ab84cb9d1397033c28cdee245649f85"K guys thanks so much for reading my first fanfiction book! I'm thinking about doing a sequel when season four comes out in March... I feel like some things still need to be tied together. Tell me what you think!/p 


End file.
